


Chtít a mít od GatewayGirl

by bedrníka (pimpinella)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Illicit affair, M/M, Watersports, močení
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-12
Updated: 2006-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka
Summary: Všechno se změní, máš-li to, po čem toužíš, na dosah. Aneb co se stane, když nezávazné schůzky založené na společném fetiši přerostou v něco víc.Povídka se věnuje urofilii (což v tomto případě znamená močení jako součást sexu, samozřejmě pečlivě popsané) a byla napsána před vydáním sedmého dílu.
Relationships: Snape/Lupin, Snape/OMC, Tonks/Lupin
Kudos: 1





	1. Setkání

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wanting and Having](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/708310) by GatewayGirl. 



V úterý večer byla Tonksová venku.

Tonksová byla v úterý večer vždycky venku, na schůzi se svými kolegy, která se konala, bez výjimky, každý týden. Chvástali se a nadávali a hráli šipky a pili – doprovod byl dovolený, ale měl sklony nudit se – pokud nepatřil k tomu typu, který se drží svého bystrozora a působí přitažlivě, na což se Remus necítil vybaven –, a užívá si to – což by nebyl jeho případ, i kdyby byl náležitě ozdobný.

Takže nepřekvapovalo, že byla pryč, až na to, že doufal, že tenhle týden vynechá, když teď měla hlídku tři noci v řadě. Ovšem bylo pochopitelné, že tým bude chtít Nottovo dopadení oslavit, a patřilo se, aby jí kolegové vyjádřili své blahopřání k roli, kterou při něm sehrála.

Ani sám nevěděl, co dělá venku on. Jen, že v prázdnotě bytu, který sdílel s Tonksovou, neměl stání. Ale nemohl tvrdit, že ho do rušné čtvrti mudlovského Londýna zavedla náhoda – ne když ho v kapse saka tížily dvě lahvičky s mnoholičným lektvarem. První do sebe hodil v uličce na kraji Soha, a to i přestože si připomněl, že si je koupil pro napůl vymyšlený žertík na Ondřejův účet. Pohledem zavadil o nevkusný, vymydlený gay klub na rohu, ale přinutil se střežené dveře, ze kterých duněla hudba, minout. Na další křižovatce toho začínal litovat. Tonksové by nevadilo, kdyby si šel zatancovat, vážně. Vždycky měl dovoleno dívat se, tak jako ona. Jejich nejlepší sex zpravidla následoval po společném chichotání nad Ondřejovým zadečkem, nebo nad zasněným pohledem, který se na Ondřejově tváři usadil, když si na druhém konci hospody všiml něčeho okulibého. Když o tři křižovatky dál narazil na tišší a ošumělejší místo, vklouzl dovnitř jen po kratičkém zaváhání.

Ne že by potřeboval muže. To věděl bez nejmenší pochyby, i když se právě oddával pozorování hladkých trupů pohupujících se a vířících v rytmu hudby. Tonksová mu to dokonce párkrát dopřála, a sex s ní v jejím neproměněném těle byl zrovna tak dobrý. Tohle byl jen výlet za trochou vzrušení a na zabití času, dokud je Tonksová pryč. Šel k baru a s úmyslem posedět a pozorovat tančení si objednal whisky.

Když opadl prvotní nádech nebezpečí, už to vcelku nebylo tak uspokojující. Lidí bylo takhle ze začátku týdne málo, ale kouř byl stejně štiplavý. Když dopil whisky a po třetí obešel místnost, skončil na záchodcích a předstíral, že si nevšímá muže u mušle. V rozpacích, že si nejen _všímá_ , ale že taky vzpomíná na věci, které by raději měly zůstat zapomenuty, se otočil k tmavému sklu okýnka a s předstihem polkl obsah druhé lahvičky. _Jsem úplně nemožnej. Doufám, že se Ondřej tajně nepohybuje mezi mudlovskými gayi._ Slyšel, jak někdo pouští vodu a přemýšlel, jestli by se dokázal vymočit, jen tak na oko. Když se otočil k mušlím, byl tam nový muž, stál sebejistě, aniž by se rozkročil, beze spěchu si rozepnul dobře střižené kalhoty a vytáhl svůj penis. Remus se s prvním proudem tekutiny rychle nadechl, což doufal nebylo slyšet, ale než si to mohl opravdu vychutnat – popustit uzdu fantazii, proud se nepřirozeně prudce zastavil.

„Rád se… díváš?“

Muž upíral oči na zeď, ale o totožnosti toho hlasu by Remus nikdy nemohl pochybovat. Severus Snape. Na zlomek vteřiny ho zachvátila panika, než si uvědomil, že on ho poznat nemůže. A Snape byl prakticky poustevník, podle toho, co Remus slyšel – ačkoliv to mělo očividně daleko ke skutečnosti. Přesto, nebylo pravděpodobné, že by poznal tělo, které teď Remus měl.

„Na něco.“ Remus se snažil, aby odpověď nezněla roztřeseně, ale nebyl na hlas tohohle těla zvyklý. Ta dvě slova mu z úst vyšla příliš vysoko a nepřirozeně.

„Pojď sem.“ Severus otočil hlavu a přes rameno se na něj zamračil. Remus zaváhal. „Hned!“

Nikdo jiný tu nebyl. Zvědavost přemohla opatrnost a Remus přistoupil blíž, jen aby mu silná ruka sevřela zápěstí a přitáhla ho kupředu. Cukl sebou. Čekal, že mu Severus položí ruku na svůj ještě zpola ochablý penis, a chystal se vytrhnout. _Nemůžu uvěřit, že by Snape tohle udělal!_ Jenže jeho vypůjčené tělo neznalo bojové pohyby, které znal on, a tak zatímco stále ještě zvažoval své možnosti, Severus začal znovu močit. Zcela nečekaně Remusovu ruku přitáhl do horkého proudu. Remus vykřikl. Okamžitě, bezmyšlenkovitě se pohnul, udělal krok a zvedl do proudu koleno. Jak se mu teplo vsakovalo do džín, slyšel Severuse překvapeně vydechnout.

Remus zasténal. „Chci –“

„Tohle jsem nečekal,“ suchý hlas zněl svůdně, smyslně, pro jednou v něm byl příslib rozkoše místo odplaty. „Obávám se, že se v tuhle chvíli na víc nezmůžu. Jestli tu za hodinu ještě budeš…“

Remus zděšeně zavrtěl hlavou. Už teď to zašlo mnohem dál než zamýšlel, a kromě toho s sebou neměl třetí dávku mnoholičného lektvaru. Severus odpověděl pohrdlivým úsměškem a naklonil se blíž.

„Rozhodni se, co chceš.“ Přitiskl na mokrou látku nad Remusovým kolenem ruku a zmáčkl, až na lýtko stekla tekutina. „Budu tady.“

Rychle se obrátil a byl pryč. Bez hábitu, který by se za ním zavlnil, to působilo stroze. 

Remus hleděl na dveře a hlavou mu vířily provinilost, touha a vzpomínky. Když se dveře začaly otvírat, konečně se vzpamatoval a zapadl do kabinky, aby schoval svoje promáčené džíny. Počkal tam, dokud záchodky zase nebyly prázdné, a pak se _přemístil_ zpátky do bytu, kde onanoval nad půltuctem vysněných představ, jak to setkání mohlo skončit, načež z látky odčaroval zápach a všechny svoje šaty odhodil na vyprání.

Ještě byl ve sprše, když Tonksová přišla domů.


	2. Schůzka

Severus skončil své přípravy a rychlými kroky vyšel z uličky na hlavní. Záměrně se zpozdil, byť se pro jednou nemohl dočkat, až bude tam, kam míří. _Chci ho nechat čekat,_ pomyslel si se záchvěvem zlosti, když si připomněl, kolik dní trvalo předmětu jeho vycházky, než se znovu ukázal, _ale ne tak dlouho, aby si to rozmyslel a odešel._

V malém klubu se s pomocí zaklínadla na odvedení pozornosti stáhl do stínů. Muž tu byl zas a čekal. Severus se rozhodl, že se ještě chvíli bude držet zpátky, teď když má svou kořist bezpečně na očích. Pomalu se ponořil hlouběji do tmavého rohu a zkoumavě si ho prohlížel.

Před dvěma dny tohohle muže viděl procházet s přáteli po mudlovské straně Děravého kotle a tehdy vypadal mnohem uvolněněji než tady. Teď dělal drobné, neklidné pohyby, které by Severuse za války znepokojily. Nervózní výraz se na jeho obličeji zdál cizí a čas od času si sáhnul do vlasů v marném pokusu odhrnout si je z očí. Podle toho, jak mu prsty pokaždé zajely pod krátké prameny, Severus usoudil, že je ještě nedávno možná nosil delší. Nebyl úplně plavovlasý a nebyl úplně nejmladší – celkově ničím pozoruhodný, s průměrnou přitažlivostí toho druhu, která se většinou věkem ztrácí.

Jak se tak díval, muž se trochu pohnul, aby odvrátil tvář od baru. Severus spatřil, jak z kapsy saka vytáhl lahvičku, pod stolem ji otevřel a naráz vypil, tvář napjatou, když polykal. Severus při tom pohledu taky udělal obličej.

_Vezmu, co je k mání, i roztřeseného opileckého mudlu. Ale vezmu si to – chci víc, než ho jen zmáčet jako minule. Teď vím, že se mu to zamlouvá celé, a moje přípravy by měly pomoct. Když bude menší nebezpečí, že nás někdo přistihne, mohl by být ochotnější věnovat tomu víc času._

Když si tohle promyslel, dopil vodu, kterou si přinesl, zrušil zaklínadlo a vystoupil ze stínů k baru. Barman, který se zrovna věnoval nějakému hloupému koktejlu na druhém konci, zvedl oči, aby dal najevo, že si ho všiml. Zatímco barman dál míchal, k Severusovi se přiblížila jeho kořist.

„Můžu ti koupit pití?“

Otázku položil kvapně a s nadějí v hlase. Severus se na něj letmo podíval přes rameno a velice tiše pronesl: „Budeš ho chtít zpátky?“

Po chraptivém nadechnutí, které mu bylo skutečnou odpovědí, se muž usmál: „Ehm, jo. To chci. Docela dost.“

„Tak víno. A trochu vody pro oba.“

„Skvěle.“

To šlo dobře, pomyslel si Severus. Muž se nesnažil navázat hovor, což bylo nejspíš jedině dobře, ale zardělý pozoroval, jak Severus pije svou polovinu objednané vody a ještě kousek, a na to víno. Vzdor předchozímu popíjení na muži nebylo znát nic jiného než žádostivost a nervozitu. Severus k němu přistrčil zbytek vody. „Dopij tohle a pojď za mnou.“

\--------

Severusův názor na mužovu inteligenci – nebo přinejmenším zkušenosti – stoupl, když opouštěli bar. Držel se pozadu správně dlouho, a když ho následoval, pohyboval se přirozeně. Buď něco podobného dělal často – což vzhledem k jeho nervózní lačnosti vypadalo nepravděpodobně –, nebo se nějak účastnil války.

Severus lehce potřásl hlavou. Nejspíš to byl mudla a o válce nic nevěděl. _No, třeba je terorista, nebo lupič, nebo něco takového._

Zahnul do druhé uličky, obešel objemný odpadkový koš, který byl v půli cesty, a čekal. Muž se objevil, na nijaké tváři lehký výraz nechuti, a Severus mu oplatil úsměškem, než se otočil a otevřel dveře, které ten večer s předstihem odemkl kouzlem.

„Sem.“

„Ach!“ Muž trochu ožil a vstoupil. Byli ve špinavém prostoru na úpatí zaprášeného schodiště, matně osvětleném jedinou holou žárovkou.

„Kancelář nahoře je prázdná,“ ujistil ho Severus. „Nikdo nás nebude rušit.“

Muž přikývl možná s menším strachem, než bylo moudré. „Já... Jo. Chceš...?“ Olízl si rty, nejdřív spodní, pak horní; zdálo se, že si ho konečně našla úzkost. Severus se ušklíbl a dělal, co mohl, aby ten pohled nepromlouval přímo k jeho penisu. „Mohl bych...“ Muž si znovu olízl naběhlé rty a klekl si na ošoupané linoleum. „Takhle?“

„Dobrý začátek.“ Severus zůstal, kde byl, a otevřeně si muže na podlaze, který se v odpověď maličko zavrtěl, prohlížel. _Škoda, že má takový nanicovatý výraz. Nedovolí to vyniknout jeho smyslnosti._ „Tak a teď chci, aby sis rozepnul košili.“ Díval se, jak ruce vzlétly vzhůru a netrpělivě zápasily s knoflíčky, až se límeček otevřel a odhalil hladkou, lehce opálenou kůži. Trpělivě čekal, dokud se neukázal volný pruh od krku až k pasu.

„Takhle?“ zeptal se muž a košili trochu víc rozhrnul. Jeho kůže taky nebyla ničím zvláštní. Severus si představil své vlastní jizvy, od spálenin a říznutí a uřknutí a pomyslel si, jaké to asi je být dospělý člověk bez viditelné minulosti.

„Dobře. Teď kalhoty – ne svléknout, jen rozepnout.“

Muž zasténal a poslechl. Severus se díval, jak si rozepíná poklopec a odhaluje novou kůži a prstýnky světlých chlupů. Když bylo všechno rozepnuté, shrnul okraje obnošené látky a pochlubil se svým ztvrdlým přirozením. Severus si rozepnul vlastní kalhoty, opřel se o stěnu, aby mu nesklouzly, vytáhl svůj penis a soustředil se, aby se mu příliš nezvětšil.

„Trochu je stáhni. Chci víc kůže.“

Muž s přitažlivým zavrtěním boků uposlechl. Severus se musel upnout na jeho tvář, aby se mu penis nevzpřímil jen z toho pohybu.

„Pověz mi, co chceš.“

Muž zrudnul. „Chci... pomoč mě. Chci, abys–“ Kousl se do rtu.

Kvůli tomu Severus pil a touhle dobou už to opravdu potřeboval pustit. Povedlo se mu poslat na mužovu hruď krátký proud, a pak zastavit. Zastavit bolelo, ale stálo to za to moct vidět, jak se ve světlých chlupech lesknou kapky. „Sáhni na to. Rozetři to.“

Muž do kapek zajel rukou a rozetřel je malými krouživými pohyby kolem jedné bradavky, a pak dlouhým pohlazením až k podbřišku. Severus mu dal ještě trochu, aby měl s čím pracovat. „Víc.“

Muž poslechl, dával přitom najevo, jak se mu dotek vlastních rukou líbí a Severus začal znovu. Namířil proud na mužovy prsty, a pak dolů na jeho penis, než ho zase přerušil. „Teď tohle.“

Muž mokrými prsty bez zaváhání objal svůj penis. Rozetřel tekutinu od kořene k žaludu, a pak přidal na rychlosti. „Chceš, abych...?“

„Se vyhonil, ano?“

Svoje vlastní vzrušení Severus nemohl odkládat o mnoho déle. Měl by se hledět vyprázdnit, než příliš ztvrdne. Namířil na mužovu pohybující se ruku bledě zlatý proud, nepříliš prudce, aby to chvíli vydrželo. Muž zasténal, když mu proud stekl po ruce na penis a šourek a vsákl se do rozepnutých džín.

„Mluv.“

„Přesně... ach do hajzlu! Přesně co jsem chtěl, tak dlouho po tom toužím,“ blábolil muž. Zvrátil se dozadu nastavuje svoje tělo víc do proudu a energicky onanoval. „Tak _horký_ , tak mokrý...“ Severus sledoval, jak muže pohltil výkřik a vrstvu moče prořízlo semeno dopadající v obloucích na podlahu skoro až k jeho naleštěným botám, a vyprázdněný penis se mu při tom pohledu vzpřímil.

Teď když už se nesnažil držet zpátky, měl pocit, že by mohl vyvrcholit stejně rychle, ne-li rychleji. Natáhl se dolů, popadl muže za košili a vytáhl ho na nohy.

„Teď ty.“ Přistoupil blíž, vzal do ruky mužův ochabující penis a přistrčil ho do svých rozepnutých kalhot. „Udělej to.“

„Chceš–“ Muž přikývl, když mu očividně došlo, že je to absurdní otázka, a uklouzl mu tichý žádostivý zvuk. O vteřinu později stékala po Severusově erekci a kolem ní horká moč, nechávala za sebou mokrou stopu na vnitřní straně jeho nohou a nasákla se mu do kalhot. Vzpomněl si, jak ho Rabastan přimáčkl ke zdi a zasvětil ho do tohohle pochybného potěšení.

„Ano!“ Zrak se mu mocným vzrušením rozostřil. Nebylo příliš podstatné, že ruka kolem něj je jeho vlastní, protože ta vlhkost nebyla a ten pach nebyl a někdo jiný mu dychtivě oddechoval u ucha a mumlal „jo, no _tak_ , udělej se, to je ono...“ až se přesně to stalo a jeho semeno se připojilo k mokru v mudlových džínách. Chvíli se ani nehnul a usilovně oddechoval, aby se nerozkřičel rozkoší.

Ten hloupý mladíček měl ruce v jeho vlasech a držel ho u sebe, až Severus dostal nevysvětlitelnou chuť naklonit se ještě blíž a zpečetit, co právě udělali, konvenčnější důvěrností. _Tohle je fyzické uvolnění,_ napomenul sám sebe. _Nebudu to kalit romantickými kličkami._ Snažil se té myšlenky zbavit, když v tom z mužova dechu ucítil povědomý nakyslý pach a rozmyslel si to. Rychle překonal vzdálenost, která je dělila, a zajal tenké rty v agresivním polibku. Strčil jazyk do přidušeného vyjeknutí a bez okolků nasál. _Rozhodně hřímal. A pijavice s hnilobnou příchutí žabníku._ Strnul.

_Teď vím, co schováváš v těch svých lahvičkách, a přitom na tobě nikdy není znát, že bys pil. Nejsou z neprůhledného skla, protože by to byla tvoje oblíbená značka, viď?_

Se záchvěvem vylekaného hněvu polibek přerušil, a jak ustupoval dozadu, muže odstrčil. Muž narazil na zeď a křivý úsměv na jeho rtech svědčil víc o pochopení než o zmatku. Pravou rukou zamířil k rukávu, ale místo aby vytáhl hůlku, kterou tam nejspíš měl, pokračoval s přetvářkou. Severus rychle přemýšlel.

_Musím předpokládat, že ví, kdo jsem – většina kouzelníků jeho věku to ví – pokud to tedy _je_ jeho věk. Ale poprvé vypadal nefalšovaně překvapeně, a to by většinu lidí nenapadlo hrát. Přinejmenším jednou jsem k němu byl zády. Je možné, že má ke skrývání totožnosti své vlastní důvody, spíš než že by chystal něco na mě._

Potřeboval to vědět. A to znamenalo, že se musel stát pánem situace.

„Měli bychom si to zopakokvat.“

„Radši bych do sebe nenechal strkat.“

V tom byla nečekaná stopa oceli. Na to, jak byl muž povolný, se byl zjevně také schopný a ochotný bránit. To Severuse kupodivu uklidnilo.

„Překvapils mě. Už se to nestane.“ _Pokud si to okolnosti nevyžádají._

„Překvapil?“ Muž svraštil obočí. „To _ty_ jsi políbil _mě_.“

„Na to se vykašli!“ Prudce se otočil a zjistil, že na pochodování nemá dost místa. Obrátil se zpátky a zamračil se na něj. „Chci se s tebou sejít znovu. Kdy?“

„Nezapomínáš na něco?“

Severus měl nepříjemný pocit, že možná nedomyšleným odstrčením zničil slibnou dohodu. _Ať se propadnu, jestli toho podvodnického spratka budu utěšovat._ Místo toho se ušklíbl. „Bylo to hezké?“

Čekal, že se muž rozzuřeně obrátí na podpatku a zmizí, nebo možná hodí svoje skrývání za hlavu a _přemístí se_. Muž ale překvapením otevřel oči dokořán a chvíli na to se rozesmál. Jako mnoho ostatních výrazů se ani tenhle k jeho tváři nehodil. _Ten obličej není zvyklý na to, jak ho používá – proto na něm tolik věcí působí divně._

„Báječné.“ Přestrojený muž sklopil oči, ze kterých už vyprchalo pobavení a nahradil je stud. „Jo. Asi se s tebou znova sejdu.“

„Kdy?“

Muž pokrčil rameny. „Mám... Úterky jsou vlastně mé jediné volné večery.“

„Přirozeně.“

„Jak jinak, no.“ Muž vzal do rukou svou rozepnutou košili a přitáhl si ji přes prsa. Na koncích byla trochu mokrá. „Mám, ehm, mám přítelkyni.“

„Aha.“

To prohlášení ho vyvedlo z rovnováhy. Na tom nezáleží, uvědomil si vzápětí. On sám měl milence, a docela náročného. Nic, co by se kvůli tomuhle opojnému potěšení nedalo obejít. Mohlo by to také být uspokojivé vysvětlení pro mnoholičný lektvar, navíc prostší a nevinnější než to, kterého se zalekl, když ho poprvé ochutnal. Přistoupil o krok blíž, dal muži prst pod bradu a zvedl ji, až se jejich oči setkaly. „Tohle by ji nepotěšilo, chápu dobře?“

„Ehm... ne. Myslím, že... to je docela jisté.“

„No tak to budeme muset být opatrní, že ano? Kde pracuješ? Stihli bychom něco přes den?“

Muž se zhluboka nadechl a navrhl jistý park. Severus přemýšlel, jestli skutečně byl blízko místa, kde pracoval, nebo jestli se tam hodlal _přemístit_. Druhá možnost by z jeho strany byla jen rozumná.

„Je tam křoví kolem skladu.“ Nepatrnými vráskami se pokusil prodrat uličnický pohled: „Ačkoliv když ty ses tady postaral o zámek... no, já zase rozumím alarmům.“

Severus ohrnul nos. To nepochybně... s hůlkou v ruce. „Tak dobře,“ řekl. „V pátek, před polednem?“

„Jasně.“ Muž si vytáhl mokré kalhoty a trochu sebou cuknul, když si je zapínal. Severus měl podezření, že touhle dobou už byly studené. Uvažoval, jak muž skutečně vypadá. Byl starší? Mladší? Jak vypadaly jeho pohotové výrazy tam, kam patřily? Jaké vrásky vyryl zvyk do jeho tváře?

Muž s nervózním ohlédnutím vyšel do noci a nechal Severuse samotného. Severus sebe a prostor kolem vyčistil kouzlem a už přemýšlel, jak naruší mnoholičnou přeměnu.

„Zevní protilátka se bude nanášet jen těžko,“ mumlal si zamyšleně. Když se dostal do svého bytu, vzpomněl si, jak hbité prsty roztíraly moč kolem bradavky. Ústa mu zkřivil krutý úsměv. „Pokud se mi ji ovšem nepodaří vyloučit nezměněnou z těla.“

Když se Cosmus vrátil z ministerstva, měl už hotové poměrně rozsáhlé poznámky.


	3. Dostaveníčko

Remus Lupin, v bezpečí cizího těla, podruhé nervózně oběhl kamennou přízemní stavbu. Keře, které ji obklopovaly, nevypadaly zdaleka tak hustě, jak si je pamatoval, takže na cestičku na obou koncích seslal mírné odpuzovací kouzlo. Severus Snape si ho všimne, jen když ho bude hledat, a chvilková nechuť nebo neblahé tušení mu nebudou připadat podezřelé. Remus se zábranou vyšel rozhlédnout na nejbližší okružní cestičku. Po trávníku přicházel Snape. V jasném slunečním světle vypadal jaksi pochmurněji a víc obchodnicky než v klubu a silně se na tohle místo nehodil.

Když přišel dost blízko, aby mohl mluvit, ušklíbl se. „Netrpělivý?“

„Jdeš trochu pozdě.“ Netrpělivost Remuse nijak nepobízela k vlídnosti. „Mám hodinku na oběd.“ Pevnou pracovní dobu sice neměl, ale neviděl důvod to přiznávat.

„Ale na tohle hodinu nikdy nepotřebuješ, ne?“

„‚Pomalu‘ si nechávám pro holky.“ Kráčeli spolu po cestičce. Remus ucítil příval neklidu a musel si připomenout, že to je jeho vlastní kouzlo.

„Ach ano – ty máš rád _holky_ ,“ řekl Severus a povedlo se mu vyslovit to slovo sprostě. „A jak se tvojí _holce_ daří, hochu?“

Remus se odmítl nechat vyprovokovat. „Jde to.“ Zhluboka se nadechl. „Řekl jsem jí to.“

Severus se uprostřed cestičky zastavil a prudce se k němu otočil. „ _Řekl_? _Cos_ jí řekl?“

„Velmi stručně, co jsem udělal.“

Nebylo toho moc. Ani neřekl slovo „močit“, jen „ta věc, co mám rád, co o ní nechceš slyšet.“

„Rozumím.“ Severus se na něj zamračil. „Půjde mi po krku?“

„Do _tebe_ jí nic není.“

„Nechala tě?“

Remus si povzdechl. _Vážně, Severusi, zabilo by tě, kdybys pro jednou nebyl nepříjemný?_ „Ne. Říká, že to nepovažuje za sex.“

Severus na něj vytřeštil oči. „Ty máš dovoleno pokračovat?“

„Pokud nedojde ke genitálnímu kontaktu, tak ano,“ vyplivl Remus, a pak sklopil hlavu. „ _A_ nebudu se o tom zmiňovat a budu umytý, než mě uvidí.“ Povzdechl si. „Myslím, že byla zklamaná, ale nebude mi bránit chodit si jinam pro něco, co mi sama nedá.“ _A je ode mě vážně sprosté, že to využívám, když vím, že nechce, abych to dělal, jenže já už to bez toho nemůžu dál vydržet._ Přistihl se, že jak přicházejí k rohu stavby, drží se blíž u Severuse.

„To je od ní vskutku milé,“ ušklíbl se Severus. „Tak se do toho dáme, ne? Když máš tak naspěch?“

„Neřekl jsem –“ zavřel ústa, když ho Severus vtáhl do křoví. Provlékl se mezerou po uschlém keříku a následoval Severuse hlouběji do úzkého prostoru mezi keři a zdí. Severus nohou odhrnul na stranu větvičky, obaly od brambůrků, střepy a ohnutou jehlu.

„Klekni si. Kalhoty dolů.“

Dneska zněl Severus skoro rozzlobeně, jako by chtěl, aby to byla hra o nadvládu, ale Remus neměl chuť riskovat druhou hádku.

Vážně si klekl, jako v kostele. Zatímco se na něj Severus mračil, jako by ho dokázal skrz naskrz prohlédnout, rozepnul si kalhoty. Dnes si vzal volné, od obleku, aby šly rychleji svléknout – a hlavně obléknout.

„Tak poslušný,“ dobíral si ho Severus.

Remus si to nedal líbit. „Jen nedočkavý.“

„To vidím.“

Konečně slyšel, jak se tón změnil ze stěží potlačované nenávisti v smyslné zapředení. Severus mu vyhrnul košili a začal močit na odhalenou kůži.

Pramínky moči nebyly horké jako jindy. Místo toho měl Remus divný pocit, jako by se mu po prsou něco plazilo. Když se nervózně napjal, Severus neznámo proč sykl.

„Je to–“

„Asi bys měl zavřít oči.“

To bylo jediné varování, které dostal, než mu na tvář dopadl proud horké moči. Přinesl tentýž divný pocit, který jen zesílil, když mu po kůži přelétla ruka a rovnoměrně štiplavou tekutinu rozetřela. Remus uvažoval, jestli se může odvážit otevřít ústa, aby něco řekl.

„Lupine!“

Ruka se prudce odtáhla a ozvalo se praskání větviček. Remus otevřel oči a překvapeně se zadíval na Severuse, který couvl do křoví. „Cože? Jak...“

„ _Páchl_ jsi mnoholičným lektvarem, Lupine. Našel jsem způsob, jak... vyloučit protilátku,“ ušklíbl se.

Remus se podíval na svoje tělo. Objevovaly se na něm široké pruhy nezřetelných jizev, takže jeho kůže vypadala jako sešívaná.

„Je to nepříjemné,“ řekl rychle.

„ _Jen_ ať je.“ Severus znovu přistoupil blíž. Remus si pomyslel, že by působil hrozivěji, kdyby pořád ještě nedržel svůj penis, ze kterého visela téměř průzračná kapka, jež neměla dost síly ukápnout. „Proč já?“ vyplivl Severus.

„Protože jsi mě chytil za ruku a vymočil se na ni!“ Remus se vší silou přiměl nevstat. Takhle nebude vypadat útočně. „Věř mi, byl jsem zrovna tak překvapený, jako teď ty.“ Zavrtěl sebou, jak se jeho porušené tělo zas o trochu změnilo. „ _Prosím._ Není nic, co...?“

„Vstávej.“

Nejdřív si myslel, že ten rozkaz znamená odmítnutí, ale Severus k němu kupodivu natáhl ruku. „Jelikož jsme byli poněkud hluční a teď už víme, že jsme oba kouzelníci...“

Tlak asistovaného _přemístění_ přehlušil nepříjemný pocit z narušené mnoholičné přeměny. Remus cítil, jak ho to vymáčklo na sluncem vyhřátý kousek trávníku. Vzduch byl plný pachu prosluněné vegetace.

„Svlékni se.“

„Cože?“

„Obávám se Lupine, že jediný lék je dovést to do konce. _Mohl_ bych toho mít právě akorát.“

Remus si stáhl košili. Teplo na to bylo jako zázrakem dost, ale.... „Kde to jsme?“

„Někde, kde si nás nikdo nebude všímat.“ Severus obrátil oči v sloup. „Vážně, Lupine. Jestli bude mít nějaký ubohý turista tu smůlu, že o nás zakopne, ušetřím jeho jemný útlocit paměťovým kouzlem.“

Remus se zasmál. „Tak dobře.“ S melancholickou myšlenkou, že by svlékání mohlo být příjemné, kdyby odhalovalo něco přitažlivějšího než jeho vlastní unavené tělo, odložil šaty a lehl si do trávy. Ač věděl, že na pohled za moc nestojí, ležet na sluníčku ho plnilo jistou rozkoší a nemohl si pomoct, musel se slastně zavrtět a protáhnout. „Zalij mě.“

Severus se na něj upřeně díval, ret pevně stisknutý zuby. Beze slova na něj znovu začal močit.

Zespodu to byl opravdu pěkný pohled. Tekutina v jasném slunci zlatě svítila a Remus pohodil hlavou, když na něj dopadla, ale z části neúmyslně a s nepříjemným pocitem. Proměna zpátky kousek po kousku příliš nepohodlně odváděla pozornost, než aby se mohl vzrušit.

„Rozetři to, než ti popraská kůže.“

Remus poslušně roztíral, kam dosáhl, a na Severusův příkaz se otočil. Severus to rozetřel zezadu. Během celého procesu se nepohodlí stupňovalo, ale pak konečně zmizelo. Remus ležel na břiše a zhluboka dýchal. Severus klečel vedle něj a opatrně ho pohladil po zádech a po boku.

„Tolik jizev – máš jich víc než já.“

Remus zavřel oči před trpčí bolestí, která se mu zvedala v nitru. „Vlk potřebuje kořist,“ řekl bezbarvě, „i sebe sama. Bez lektvaru...“ Otevřel oči a otočil se, odhodlaný čelit odmítnutí zpříma, ale slunce stálo za Severusem a tvář mu skrýval stín vlasů.

„Je mi líto. Ondřej je mnohem pohlednější.“

Severus si odfrkl. „To tělo, co jsi měl? _Tohle_ se ti líbí, Lupine? Nemastná neslaná tvářička? Věděl jsi, že se jeho obličej v tvých výrazech utápěl?“

Severus se ho kupodivu dál dotýkal, zlehounka hladil jizvy na jeho bocích a rukou. Remus si říkal, že ze zvědavosti.

„Nemáš mě rád.“

„Pravda.“ Severus naklonil hlavu, takže se alespoň jeho ústa ocitla na slunci. Odkudsi zblízka sem doléhal zvuk padající vody, ale Remus měl oči jen pro modré nebe a černé vlasy, jak se Severus opíral o jednu ruku. Druhou ho nepřestával hladit a jeho dotek byl teď jistější. „Ale v tuhle chvíli je dost těžké představit si, že bys mi mohl roztrhat krk.“

Remus se prohnul a protáhl si vlastní krk a záda a Severus se na něj vrhl jako sokol a sevřel rty na jeho kůži. Na okamžik oba znehybněli. Remus náhle zalitoval, že si nemohl vychutnat to, co před chvílí dělali. Když Severus zvedl hlavu a odplivl si, Remus si místo toho zapřál, aby se mohl vypařit.

„Takže tím to končí?“

Severus se k němu otočil zpátky a podíval se na něj. „Právě naopak. Není tohle mnohem pohodlnější, Lupine? Můžeme se _přemístit_ , kam se nám zachce, a otevřeně se bavit o své pracovní době.“ Hlas mu zazvonil škodolibostí. „Ale ty jsi úplně špinavý. Myslím, že potřebuješ opláchnout.“

S tím vytáhl hůlku a Remus se, poněkud nečekaně, ocitl v malém kamenitém jezírku a řinula se kolem něj strašlivě studená voda. Okamžitě se s kašlem a pliváním posadil a viděl, že níž voda padá po příkrém srázu do temného cesmínového hájku.

„Je ledová!“ Už teď se mu hlas lámal drkotajícími zuby. Vyškrábal se na kolena a natáhl ruku. Severus se jí poměrně klidně chopil a Remus ho strhl dolů na sebe, aby ho uchránil před kameny na dně.

„Mizero!“

„To máš za to.“ Zlehka vyskočil a chopil se své hůlky právě včas, aby odrazil Severusovo odzbrojovací kouzlo. Severus při vylézání z potůčku uklouzl a on na něj seslal osušovací zaklínadlo. Severus se překvapením zastavil a Remus hůlku obrátil na sebe. „Chci se ještě slunit,“ oznámil a lehl si na záda do drsné trávy. Severus přikývl.

„Jak přísná je ta hodina na oběd?“

„Vlastně vůbec. Jen nemám rád, když se mnou někdo zametá. Mám takové podezření, že pozdě chodíš záměrně.“ Remus se otočil na bok a zamyšleně se na stín Severuse Snapea zamračil. „A pak je tu ta tvoje dnešní akcička; vůbec jsem si nic z toho, co jsi dělal, neužil.“

Severus si kupodivu svlékl košili a posadil se vedle něj s očima upřenýma dolů na cesmíny.

„Ani já ne, v tomhle smyslu. Příliš jsem se věnoval sledování toho, kdo jsi a jestli tě nemám uřknout, kdybys byl skutečný nepřítel.“

„To je opravdu škoda,“ řekl Remus hloubavě. „Taková spousta moči a žádná zábava.“

Severus se na něj nestydatě usmál. „Dneska odpoledne nemám nic na práci.“

Remus cítil, jak se koutek jeho vlastních úst zvedá. „Opravdu? Zrovna jsem si uvědomil, že já taky ne.“

„Jak příhodné.“ Severus se tvářil posměšně, ovšem Remus měl podezření, že ho to potěšilo. Nebylo tu žádné jídlo, ale Remus přeměnil kámen v pohár, Severus vyčistil vodu z potůčku a oba se napili.

„Jsem ztracený případ,“ poznamenal Remus lehce.

„Prosím?“

„Vzrušuje mě, jen se na tebe dívám, jak piješ vodu.“

K jeho radosti se Severus zatvářil samolibě. „To je dobré vědět.“ Pokračoval v pití a přes okraj poháru Remuse pozoroval.

„Byl jsi vždycky takovýhle? Myslím, když jsme byli...“ Mávl rukou s otevřenou dlaní, i teď zjevně neschopný říct „kolegové“.

Remus nervózně pohnul volným ramenem. „Řekl bych, že záleží, jak se na to díváš. Věděl jsem, že to mám rád? Ano. Mohl jsi ke mně přijít s vlkodlačím lektvarem, říct: ‚svlékni se, chci se na tebe vymočit,‘ a já bych to udělal? To sotva. Pořád ještě jsem se příliš...“ přejel palcem po stéblu trávy a pokoušel se přijít na vhodné slovo. _Bál_ nebylo to pravé.

„Styděl?“ nadhodil Severus jen trošičku krutě. Remus se zadíval jinam.

„Dejme tomu.“ Přinutil se podívat do Severusových černých očí a mile se usmát. „To... když jsem byl mezi vlkodlaky, tak jsem měl milence, jenom příležitostného. Rád mi to dělal a bylo to...“ Nedokázal se mu dál dívat do očí. „Všechno, po čem jsem toužil.“

„Ví to Tonksová?“

Remus se napjal. „Ano. Jednou – jsme se spolu bavili o – no, o výstřednostech v sexu. Řekla mi pár trochu neobvyklých věcí, které má ráda, a chtěla ode mě něco na oplátku. Řekl jsem jí o tomhle a – no, asi jsem měl držet jazyk za zuby.“

„Zhrozila se.“

„Snažila se, aby to tak nepůsobilo. Řekla, že to je nejspíš moje ‚zvířecí přirozenost‘.“

„A je, Lupine?“

„Ne.“ Remus si podrážděně odfrkl a překulil se na břicho. S hlavou podepřenou na pěstech zíral do trávy. „Aspoň já si to nemyslím. Jelikož jsem byl vlkodlak, ještě než se ze mě stal puberťák, tak si tím asi nemůžu být jistý.“

Otázka, kterou mu Severus nejspíš chtěl položit, visela ve vzduchu a posmívala se mu, až se nakonec vzdal.

„Předtím to byl jen jeden experiment. Protože Sirius si usmyslel vyzkoušet každou zvrácenost, o které se dočetl.“ Zabloudil očima k Severusovi, kterému podle očekávání vehnal hněv krev do tváří, a rychle pokračoval. „Potom řekl: ‚Tak to bylo pitomý,‘ a já jsem se neodvážil dát najevo, že jsem se v životě tak nevzrušil. Se vzpomínkami na to jsem onanoval celá léta, dokonce i když jsem se z nich Siriuse snažil vymazat.“

„Byli jste s tím čoklem milenci?“ zeptal se Severus trpce. „Nebo si s tebou jen hrál?“

Remus se smutně usmál do trávy. „Nevím. S Tichošlápkem se to dalo těžko říct. Nikdy jsem se nezeptal. Byl tak nádherný – nechtěl jsem kazit to, co jsme měli, naznačováním, že bych mohl chtít víc. A nikdo jiný by mě stejně nechtěl – ne pokud o mně věděl. Ani s ním to moc dlouho nevydrželo.“ _I když mě občas napadá, jestli ode mě marně nečekal na nějaké znamení._ „Když se vrátil, chtěl jsem se zeptat, ale nešlo to.“

„Bál ses, že by lhal? Tehdy jsi byl jeho jediná vyhlídka; nemělo to být zadostiučinění?“ Severus se ušklíbl. „Nebo už nebyl krásný?“

„Jsem nerad něčí poslední východisko.“ Remus se na Severuse podíval a přál si, aby tomu porozuměl. „Budu, ale nerad. Ani po něčem takovém netoužím – po někom, kdo nemůže najít nic lepšího.“ _Vím, že jsem pro tebe přesně tohle. Jen si uvědom, že je to míň, než chci být pro kohokoliv._ Zadíval se jinam. „Ale v tom to nebylo. Bál jsem se, že si nevzpomene.“

„To by jako odpověď stačilo.“

„Ne po tolika letech s mozkomory. Bylo toho tolik, co si nepamatoval, a tak zoufale se upínal k tomu, co mu zbylo.“ Remus se otočil na záda. „Beztak, to s tím nesouvisí. Co jsme zkusili, se mu nelíbilo a mě nikdy nenapadlo, že najdu někoho, kdo by to viděl jinak. A pak přišel Baden.“

„Nechal tě, nebo umřel?“ Hlas byl výsměšný.

„Umřel,“ odpověděl Remus bezvýrazně. Uvažoval, že se _přemístí_ pryč, ale ještě byl svlečený a šaty byly poházené všude kolem. „Před Tonksovou.“

Severus se na něj zchytrale podíval. „Je to o ní pravda?“

„Co, že řekla, že můžu?“ Remus doufal, že Severus myslel tohle.

„Ano.“

„Myslíš, že bych si vymyslel takové omezení? Ano, je to pravda,“ zavrčel Remus nakvašeně. Neměl chuť odpovídat na další otázky. „A ty? Jsi pořád s tím bystrozorem?“

„S Cosmusem? Ano.“

„Tonksové se nezamlouvá.“ Vlastně řekla, že si „ani Snape nezaslouží takového parchanta,“ ale Remus nepovažoval za nutné to opakovat. Už tak se Severus mračil.

„Není to dobrý člověk.“ Severus zkřivil rty v parodii úsměvu. „Ovšem dobrý člověk by nebyl se _mnou_ , že ano?“ V černých očích se zablesklo, ale pak Severus pohnul hlavou a oči mu znovu skryly vlasy. „Byl moje spojka, když to Kingsley nemohl riskovat. Viděl mě, když jsem na tom byl nejhůř, a přesto si mě nakonec odvedl domů.“ Najednou mluvil bezvýrazně a opřekot, nejistě. „Nezasloužím si ho.“

Remus jaksi pochyboval, že by to Severus myslel jako Tonksová.

„No, můžu říct, že z vás dvou si Tonksová váží víc tebe.“

Severus zvedl hlavu, takže mu vlasy odhalily tvář. Remus viděl, jak mu ústa zkřivil úšklebek.

„A kdyby viděla tohle –,“ zčista jasna se obkročmo posadil na Remusovy holé nohy a dvěma rychlými pohyby prstů si rozepnul kalhoty, „platilo by to ještě?“

Remus polkl. _Udělá něco? Neřekl bych, že to bylo už dost dlouho._ „To... to nevím. Myslím, že mě si kvůli tomu váží míň.“

„Mm.“ Severus nechal kalhoty rozepnuté, ale neotevřel je. Namísto toho rukama přejel po Remusově těle, zvolna zatlačil na jeho měchýř a usmál se, když sebou Remus trhl.

„Nevyprázdnil ses jako já. Mohl bys?“

Remus cítil, jak se mu zrychluje dech. „Teď?“

„Počkej.“

Severus vstal a svlékl si zbytek šatů. Téměř bílou kůži mu brázdily tenké i široké jizvy; Remus jich sice měl víc, ale i tak byly četné. Byl v lepší formě, než Remus čekal, se šlachovitými svaly na předloktích a štíhlými boky. Chlupy měl řídké, ale stejně černé jako vlasy, a z prstýnků v klíně se zvedal jeho penis, rovný a dlouhý, a odhalený žalud se ze svého bledého úkrytu zarudle leskl. Remus si začal sedat, ale Severus si na něj znovu přidřepl a přidržel ho na zemi.

„Ne. Na zádech. Chci, abys močil přímo nahoru.“

Remus si nebyl jistý, jestli to dokáže. Bylo to trochu jako když se poprvé pokoušel vymočit do šatů, ale horší, protože teď měl publikum. Vlastní tělo mu vzdorovalo, jak se mu snažilo zabránit v něčem, co ho naučil nedělat. Pokusil se soustředit.

Do tváře ho šťouchla špička hůlky. „Otevři oči.“

„Promiň. Snažil jsem se...“ Remus vzhlédl do Severusových žhavých očí. _Moč nahoru._ Severus mu to pouze neřekl; _chtěl_ to. To stačilo, aby si to Remus povolil. Nechal hlavu padnout zpátky, uvolnil se a zatlačil. Jak stoupající proud lámala přitažlivost, zlaté kapky se třpytily na slunci a ve spršce mu dopadaly na podbřišek a na stehna. Severus se zhoupl nad něj, až se proud lámal o jeho šourek a kapal z černých chlupů a čnícího přirození. Remus zasténal.

„Chlípníku,“ ušklíbl se Severus posměšně, ale proud se teď rozbíjel o jeho prsty sevřené kolem penisu. Remus tlačil, dokud ho nebolely svaly v podbřišku, ale víc toho v sobě neměl a musel přestat. Severus nad ním pořád ještě masturboval a Remus, provinile šťastný, že Tonksová neříkala nic o dotýkání se _vlastních_ genitálií, se přidal. Severus neonanoval tak, jak to měl ve zvyku on. Remus ho pozorně sledoval a snažil se napodobit každé stisknutí Severusových prstů a každé zatřepetání palce přes žalud, a představoval si přitom, že mu to dělají Severusovy dlouhé svalnaté ruce. Když Severus konečně vyvrcholil a poslal na jeho hruď bělavé teplo, Remus zasténal. Semeno mu na prsou začínalo chladnout, když se Severus posadil na patách a znovu se na něj vymočil, jen trochu, ale přímo na jeho horečně pracující ruce. Remus vykřikl a vyvrcholil tak prudce, že se mu před očima udělaly světlé skvrny.

\--------

Severus se svalil na zem vedle něj. Několik minut byli zticha. Remus bojoval s nebezpečným pocitem spokojenosti. _Severus je sebestředný mizera. Předtím mě skoro vyslýchal. Má rád tohle, ne mě._

„Ví Cosmus, že máš tohle rád?“

„Ovšem. Je to součást mé hluboko zakořeněné temnoty, podporovaná mojí potřebou ponižovat.“ Lehounce výsměšný tón skrýval, jestli Severus tomu, co opakuje, věří, nebo ne. Remus se k němu zamračeně otočil čelem.

„Já _nejsem_ ponížený.“

„To jsem si všiml.

„Chceš, abych byl?“

Severus se zamyslel. Jeho obličej byl v jasném slunci bledý. „Neshledávám na tvojí reakci nic nedostatečného.“

Byli od sebe jen kousek; Remus se naklonil blíž a tu vzdálenost překonal. Polibek se zdál nevyhnutelný a dokud trval, nebylo místo na lítost. Teprve když se Severus odtáhl, bodl Remuse pocit viny.

„Nemě–“

„Proč jsi to udělal?“

Severus se zdál docela ochotný, když na ten polibek odpovídal, ale teď zněl rozčileně.

„Já...“ Remus se stáhl. „Předtím jsi to udělal ty.“

„Protože jsi páchl mnoholičným lektvarem.“ Severus se rychle odtáhl, přivolal si šaty a zběžně se očistil, než se oblékl. Remus si zkusil namluvit, že je mu to jedno, ale Severusův náhlý chlad ho mrazil víc než ta voda v potůčku. Severus si teď urovnával sako a vypadal, jako by za sebou neměl víc než svižnou procházku v parku. „Měli bychom se vrátit, kam patříme. Než se o nás někdo začne zajímat.“


	4. Románek

Severus na Remuse Lupina nedokázal přestat myslet. Byl to, tvrdil sám sobě, proklatý důsledek absurdního, fantastického sexu bez sexu – nejlepší orgasmus v jeho životě, a to se dotýkali jen nepřímo, který ho uvrhl do zajetí chtivosti, neovladatelné touhy a frustrace podtržených okamžiky naprostého přesycení. Věděl, že by ho mělo víc trápit, že to je _Lupin_ , ale v těch prvních okamžicích, kdy jeho lektvar teprve začínal odkrývat přestrojení, uviděl stopy jizev a paměť té kůže k němu promluvila způsobem, jenž jeho prastará nechuť k Lupinovi nemohla jen tak pominout.

Sešli se dva dny na to, opět v chráněném údolíčku, a tři dny po té na místě, které vybral Lupin. Severus si namlouval, že to bylo potěšení z moci, ne ze ztráty kontroly, co ho přimělo zasyčet Lupinovi do ucha: „Kdy?“ s Lupinovýma rukama, jež je držely nebezpečně blízko, zabořenýma v jeho vlasech.

„Zítra,“ odpověděl Lupin pohotově a jeho nepokrytá nenasytnost Severuse příjemně hřála. Kluk, který kryl Pottera a Blacka, zatímco ho šikanovali, se ho teď nemohl nabažit... jenže to nebylo kvůli _němu_. Lupina by ve skutečnosti uspokojil kdokoliv, kdo by ho zalil horkou močí a řekl mu, jak rád to dělá.

A pak tu byla Tonksová – to otravné, rozjařené _dítě_ –, jíž Lupin dál patřil, i když tu nebyla. _To_ , rozhodl se Severus, se změní.

\--------

Podle předchozího ujednání se sešli znovu v údolíčku. Lupin měl obyčejný, ale nepotrhaný hábit. Jak se zvedal z kamene, na němž seděl, Severus zahlédl nohavici a pocítil zklamání.

„Nazdar.“

Severus nikdy nevěděl, jak má reagovat, když byl Lupin přehnaně veselý.

„Dobré odpoledne.“ Udělal pár kroků blíž a nebyl si jistý, jestli měly vzbuzovat strach nebo vzrušovat. „Kde máš být?“

„Tonksová si myslí, že jsem v práci, a v práci si myslí, že mám dlouhý oběd s kamarádem.“ Pokrčil rameny. „Což je v podstatě pravda, řekl bych.“

„A ‚kamarád‘ je v tomhle případě eufemismus?“ ušklíbl se Severus.

Lupin se zasmál „Přesně.“

„Máš pod tím hábitem něco?“

„Nic moc.“ Lupin sáhl po olivkách a začal je uvolňovat. „Rozepnout nebo svléknout?“

„Svléknout. Všechno.“

„Nedočkavý?“ Lupin nezněl nespokojeně. Jeho hábit měl zbytečně bohatý přední díl, který držely jen dvě olivky a dva knoflíky, a Lupin ho odhrnul stranou, aby odhalil holou hruď a tenké volné kalhoty. Ačkoliv měly ozdobné záložky, nikdy nebyly míněny na ven a jeho erekce lehkou látku zvedala.

„Schválně dráždíš?“

„Co?“

Severus vzal do rukou látku na Lupinových bocích a stáhl ji dozadu, takže se tenká látka napnula přes jeho penis. Zatahal za ni sem a tam, až se Lupin prudce nadechl.

„Dáváš na odiv, na co mně nenecháš sáhnout.“ Severus látku pustil a o krok ustoupil. „Všechno svléknout.“ 

Lupin bez dechu přikývl a poslechl. „A...?“

„Na všechny čtyři.“

„Rád se dívám,“ řekl Lupin tvrdohlavě.

„Vím, co máš rád,“ utrhl se Severus. „A teď mě nech něco zkusit.“

S tváří napůl váhavou, napůl zahanbeně zrudlou Lupin klesl na všechny čtyři. Severus se okamžik divil, proč je to pro něj o tolik těžší než klečet, a pak si nadal do hlupáků. Lupin si musí myslet, že si utahuje z toho, že je vlkodlak. Takhle by to nešlo – Lupin se na začátku nesmí cítit nepříjemně.

Severus si klekl vedle něj, pohladil rukama pevné svaly na jeho zádech a nezapomněl se zdržet u jizev, které křižovaly jeho boky. Aby ho uklidnil, přiměl se vyslovit svou myšlenku. „Mám rád tvoje záda.“

Lupin byl dvě nadechnutí zticha. „Líbí... líbí se mi, když se mě dotýkáš,“ přiznal tiše.

Severus se prsty posunul níž, přes prohlubeň kříže k zadku, a pak dolů po stehnech až ke kolenům. Remus Lupin, noční můra jeho posledních školních let, se svíjel a otáčel, aby neztratil jeho dotek.

„Jenom –“ vydechl.

„Nedotýkat se genitálií. Nezapomněl jsem.“

„Ach bože. Tak víc.“

Severus pokračoval v hlazení a dvakrát polaskal celá Remusova záda, než si stáhl vlastní hábit. Byl si docela jistý, že Remusovi jeho pozice brání všimnout si několika želatinových tobolek, které se vykutálely na zem, ale přesto si dal pozor, aby jednu rozlomil levou rukou a pravou přitom Remuse hladil. Zopakoval celou cestu po jeho těle, než nechal prsty vyšplhat doprostřed jeho škvíry, a Remusova jediná odpověď byl tichý nervózní zvuk. Severus vrátil do hry levou ruku, kluzkým palcem přejel po témže místě, a pak ho zvolna vsunul dovnitř.

Remus vyjekl a zavrtěl se, jako by se chtěl odtáhnout, ale Severus se spokojeně usmál, když to neudělal. Místo toho ztuhl se špičkou jeho palce správně hluboko, aby Severus kolem prstu cítil zachvívání svěrače. „Co – to nemůžu! Zněl úplně zoufale a jeho obličej byl zrudlý, ale pozvolnému tlaku Severusova palce neuhnul.

„Jedná se tu snad o _genitálie_?“ zeptal se Severus kousavě, jako by mluvil ke zvlášť natvrdlému studentovi.

Remus tiše zasténal. Téměř neznatelně pohnul zadkem. „Neee....“

„No tak.“ Sklonil se a na okamžik sevřel zuby na Remusově krku. V otevřených ústech mu zůstala chuť potu Remusovy lačnosti. „Můžeš.“

„Tohleto nemyslela.“

Remus už teď nepokrytě hýbal zadkem dopředu a dozadu, nijak neprotestoval, když ho podél škvíry pohladil druhý palec, a zklamaně zakňučel, když se zvedl.

„Kdepak,“ řekl Severus tiše. „Myslela _tohle_.“ Začal močit do důlku pod Remusovou kostrčí, takže tekutina stékala mezi jeho půlkami, přes Severusův palec a dlaň a dolů po Remusově šourku. Remus vykřikl a Severus přestal.

„A můžeš mít oboje,“ zašeptal. Přidal další tobolku lubrikantu, vytáhl z Remusovy díry palec a nahradil ho dvěma prsty.

„Do hajzlu!“ Remus přidal na pohybech a pokaždé se trochu ví přitlačil na vsunuté prsty, až Severus cítil, že jsou tak hluboko, jak jim to ty venku dovolí. „Ach, _prosím_.“

Severus natočil ruku, aby prsty dostal do lepšího úhlu a divoce se usmál na Remusova záda. Nebude dlouho trvat a bude to vypadat, jako kdyby Remus prosil, aby ho píchal, ale Severus tomu nebude věnovat pozornost. Nechá Remuse pár dnů si přát, aby to byl udělal, a pak o to bude žebrat doopravdy, když ne příště, tak přespříště. Severus chtěl, aby bylo jasné, že to byl Remus, kdo překročil svůj zákaz – zákaz své holky.

Remus náhle zadýchaně znehybněl. „Já – měli bychom přestat. Ne – nemůžeš mě –“

„Nemám v úmyslu tě píchat, Remusi,“ opravil ho Severus. Remus pod ním tiše zalapal po dechu. „Jsou to jen moje prsty. To se nezmění.“ Když se k němu Remus znovu přitiskl, vydal povzbudivý zvuk, a teprve se zpožděním si uvědomil, že použil Remusovo křestní jméno. „Remusi,“ zkusil to znovu a Remus zasténal a začal k jeho ruce přirážet doopravdy. Severus rychle přidal třetí prst a jindy zdvořilý vlkodlak ho odměnil další bezmyšlenkovitou obscénností.

Severus se naklonil nad jeho záda. „Zase se na nás vymočím,“ řekl tiše. „Zrovna jak to chceš. Chceš to?“

„Prosím ano,“ Remus zkroutil hlavu dozadu a chvatně, ale divoce ho políbil. „Prosím, ano, tak jaks to udělal, ať to teče, prosím!“

Severus zasyčel, narovnal se, aby se mohl pořádně vyprázdnit, a poslal dlouhý proud moči rovnou nad svoje prsty, jež teď pravidelně přirážely do Remusova roztaženého zadku. Jakoby náhodou pohnul rukou, takže se jeho klouby ocitly v cestě Remusova houpajícího se šourku. S každým Remusovým přiražením pleskal o Severusovu kůži. „Ano!“ vykřikl Remus a bíle postříkal řídkou trávu před zvětšující se louží pod sebou. Severus dokázal udržet svoji teď už neodbytnou erekci, aby se neponořila na místo jeho prstů, jen tím, že se zakousl do Remusova ramene a strhl ho dolů. Holou hrudí se otíral o kůži Remusových zad a podařilo se mu omezit své frenetické přirážení na zem mezi Remusovýma nohama, která se okamžitě změnila v řídké slizké bahno. Co chvíli se špičkou penisu otřel o Remusovo stehno a pokaždé mu ten dotek poslal jiskřičky až do mozku.

„Severusi,“ vydechl Remus, a to bylo příliš. Jiskřičky se spojily v bouřící explozi touhy a naplnění a Severus slyšel vlastní hlas zaúpět Remusovo jméno, zatímco jeho tělo prožívalo všechno dohromady a nějakou směšnou část jeho hlavy, docela vzdálenou, napadlo, že ještě nikdy nebyl dobrovolně tak špinavý. Remus se mu vykroutil, ale ani nepoužil čistící zaklínadlo a znovu se k němu přitiskl, jako by puzen silným citem.

\--------

Severus si nedělal iluze, že zaujme místo Tonksové. Jestli se Remus někdy veřejně povede s někým jiným než s Tonksovou, bude to další holka jako ona – veselá a milá a nezkažená – někdo, s kým by souhlasila Molly Weasleyová. Že Remus nevypadal, že by taková děvčata _chtěl_ , bylo jedno – přijal to jako normu a bude v tom pokračovat, aby potěšil všechny, kdo to od něj očekávají.

Ne, Remus se ke své touze po Severusovi nikdy otevřeně nepřizná a nic, co by Severus mohl udělat, to nezmění. Ale Remus bude _vědět_. Severus může získat, a taky si v soukromí získá, oddanost, kterou Remus prokazuje té holce. Zapřisáhl se, že na konci léta s ním Remus bude dělat všechno, bez ohledu na to, co si přeje Tonksová. _Když ho vedle touhy bude spalovat taky provinilost, může si za to sám tím, že se mu tak zoufale nedostává vůle._

„O čem přemýšlíš?“

Remusův hlas byl tichý a plný obav. Pohladil Severus po tváři. „Promiň – vím, že jsem z toho měl víc než ty...“

Došlo mu, že je čas, aby se přestal těšit z věcí, kterých ještě nedosáhl, a dosáhl jich. „Velice rád bych pokračoval,“ řekl tiše, „ale ty jsi svoje hranice určil jasně.“

Remus na okamžik zaváhal, jako by se chystal říct něco o hranicích, ale pak si povzdechl a položil mu hlavu na hruď. „Děkuju,“ pronesl nezřetelně. „Nikdy bych nevěřil, že pro mě tohle uděláš.“

„Ovšem, z mojí strany je to zcela nesobecké,“ souhlasil Severus suše. „Vůbec to nemá co dělat s mým uspokojením.“

„Byl bys spokojenější, kdyby ses nedržel zpátky a souložil se mnou,“ nedal se odbýt Remus. „A já bych ti nebyl bránil.“

Severusovi se zadrhl dech. Pomyslel si, že kdyby od jeho orgasmu uplynulo ještě deset minut, vzrušil by se jen těmi slovy. Podařilo se mu udržet hlas téměř vyrovnaný. „Ale vrátil by ses?“

Prsty, které se mu probíraly chlupy na prsou, se zastavily a stiskly. „To nevím.“

Remus zněl nejistě a ztraceně a Severus cítil, jak se mu z toho svírá srdce. _Nikdy nebude šťastný. Ani jeden z nás nikdy nebude šťastný._ Napadlo ho, že kdyby jakákoliv cesta mohla Remusovi přinést štěstí, vydal by se po ní, ale ani náhlé hnutí chránit Remusův nespokojený klid Severuse nemohlo ochudit o jeho vítězství.

„Tonksová,“ začal Remus chabě, ale Severus mu nedal domluvit.

„Miluješ ji?“

Nevěděl, proč byl jeho hlas najednou takovýhle, tichý a nelítostný, ani proč se Remus, namísto aby sebou trhl, přitulil blíž.

„Ne.“ Remus vzdychl. „Ona to _ví_. Řekl jsem jí to hned na začátku. Doufá, že se to časem naučím, je báječná přítelkyně, a já si to uvědomuju. Je mnohem lepší, než bych měl důvod čekat...“ Hlas mu slábnul, až ztichl. Severus bojoval sám se sebou, aby neodpověděl zlostně. Tonksová pro Remuse nebyla dost – dost _dobrá_ možná, ale ne _dost_. Poprvé Severus chápal, proč Remus stál při Potterovi a Blackovi navzdory tomu, že byl lepší než oni. Remus nepotřeboval dobrotu ani citlivost – ty měl sám. Remus potřeboval vášnivost a vůli, a ty mu Tonksová nikdy nedá.

„Myslím, že jsi hlupák,“ řekl stroze a Remus na to zvedl hlavu, takže se dívali do očí.

„Protože ji nemiluju?“ zeptal se Remus. „Nebo protože se snažím?“

„Protože zůstáváš. Nikdy ji nebudeš milovat.“

Remus položil hlavu zpátky. „Asi jsem zapomněl jak.“ Severus cítil, jak krčí rameny. „Aspoň jeden z nás může být šťastný.“

„Ona je šťastná?“

„Více méně. Má, co chce.“

O tom Severus pochyboval. Ani ta nemotorná holka nemohla být tak hloupá, aby věřila, že Remusovo tělo, jakkoliv složitě krásné, je její skutečná tužba.

„Ty Cosmuse miluješ?“

Severus si nad tou sotva slyšitelnou otázkou odfrkl. Takovým útokům nebyl zdaleka tak přístupný jako Remus „Tys možná zapomněl jak milovat, Remusi; já to nikdy nevěděl.“

„A on tě miluje?“

„Nevím. Nějakým způsobem mu na mně záleží.“ Zamračil se. „To není podstatné, Lupine, nejsem s ním kvůli lásce.“

„Tak kvůli čemu teda? Dobrý sex? Dokáže se bavit o teorii lektvarů? Nějaký _důvod_ mít musíš, jestli to není láska.“

Severus se necítil na vysvětlování měsíců, které následovaly konec války – plné nekonečných výslechů, neustálého přívalu nových obvinění, varování před výhružkami smrtí, které se k němu nikdy nedostaly –, a jak pak Cosmus, jeho válečná spojka, dokázal všemu učinit přítrž.

„Když jsem s Cosmusem,“ řekl, „jsem v bezpečí před všemi kromě něj. To je víc než dost.“


	5. Shromáždění

„Nejsem nespolečenský,“ odporoval Remus. „Jen dávám přednost společnosti lidí, kteří mě mají rádi.“ 

„Lidi tady tě mají rádi,“ ujistila ho Tonksová.

„Někteří mě tolerují a jsou za to na sebe náramně pyšní,“ opáčil Remus tiše a rozhlédl se po sešlosti, jestli neuvidí Harryho. Namlouval si, že nehledá Severuse. „Ti ostatní se sázejí, kdy někoho napadnu.“

„To, že jsi vlkodlak, nijak neovlivňuje tvoje chování mimo úplněk. Většina z nich to chápe.“

Remus si nebyl jistý, že to platí pro většinu bystrozorů. Pro Harryho ano, plně, a Tonksová... Zamračil se na ni. „A co to s tím sexem?“ dožadoval se tiše.

„Co se sexem?“

„No, to...“ Remus nervózně mávl rukou neschopný najít vhodná slova. „Tamto, co mám rád. Řeklas, že to je proto, že jsem vlkodlak.“

„Nemyslela jsem –“ Tonksová si všimla, jak zvyšuje hlas, a ztišila se. Tváře jí zrůžověly. „To bylo s jiným vlkodlakem.“

„Co, jsme divní, když jsme mezi sebou, ale v normální společnosti jsme v pořádku?“

Remusovi se dvakrát nelíbil ostrý tón, který se mu vkradl do hlasu. Tohle nebylo vhodné místo a doba na soukromou hádku.

„Ne nezbytně!“ odpověděla Tonksová. Vypadala rozčileně. „Snažil se chovat jako zvíře, to je všechno, a ty ses s nimi učil –“

„Měl jsem to rád už _předtím_! Akorát jsem neměl příležitost –“

„Mohli bychom o tom _tady_ _ne_ mluvit?“

„Promiň.“ Remus ji vzal za ruku a omluvně se usmál. „Jsem nervózní, když je kolem tolik bystrozorů.“

„Co, jsme v pořádku jednotlivě, ale ne ve skupinách?“

Remusovi se podařilo usmát, i když pochyboval, že působí přirozeně. „Přesně.“ Rozhodl se vůbec nezmiňovat, že většině přítomných by nevěřil ani jednotlivě.

\--------

Bystrozorský piknik o letním slunovratu byla velká a poměrně hlučná akce. Jistý počet účastníků byl ve službě a směl vypít jen jednu skleničku, ale mezi ostatními tekl alkohol proudem a hry byly živé a žádaly si spoustu povzbuzování a popichování. Remus si pomyslel, že Sirius nebo James by se tu cítili úplně jako doma; on sám si jen s ochranou, kterou mu poskytovala Tonksová, připadal ztracený. Pozitivní bylo jedině to, že se piknik konal pod širým nebem. Tentokrát to bylo v malém parku s říčkou na jednom konci. Roztroušené stromy a keře nabízely stín a iluzi soukromí a několik vyčarovaných stolů nesouvisle rozestavených kolem velkého dubu neslo jídlo a pití. Když se Tonksová začala bavit o výkazech zpráv s členkou týmu, který měl na starosti útoky na mudly a lidem podobné tvory, Remus to vzdal a šel si pro pití.

Nabral si horký punč, párkrát si lokl, a pak ho do sebe obrátil. Pro naběračku se kolem něj natáhla černě oděná ruka a Remus se otočil.

„Kdo u všech čertů nosí černý hábit s dlouhým rukávem na konci června?“ pronesl a cítil, jak se mu na tváři zabydluje úsměv.

„Nevidím důvod měnit svůj oděv, když znám naprosto vyhovující ochlazovací zaklínadla.“ Severus se taky usmál, nebo přinejmenším pousmál. Ztišil hlas. „Takového pití. Škoda, že máme oba jiné plány.“

Remus se na okamžik vylekal, než mu došlo, že i kdyby je někdo zaslechl, vyložil by si to tak, že Severus myslel, že by se spolu měli opít. Vydal se směrem k řece, pryč od hloučku lidí.

„Nebo aspoň naši milenci mají. Bože, jak já tyhle sešlosti nenávidím.“

„Neříkej.“ Byli teď v bezpečné vzdálenosti, pokud někdo zrovna nedemonstroval sledovací kouzlo, což v této společnosti nebylo tak nepravděpodobné, jak by si Remus přál. „Ty jsi vždycky byl družný, Re– Lupine.“

Remus nad tím lehkým uklouznutím pozvedl obočí. „Družný ano, ale nejsem rád obklopený bystrozory.“

„Ani já ne.“ Severus podmračeným pohledem přelétl okolí. „Jak to, že jsme oba s jedním skončili?“

To je vlastně dobrá otázka, pomyslel si Remus. On a Tonksová se samozřejmě seznámili skrz Fénixův řád a Severus s Cosmusem se seznámili... skrz Fénixův řád, ačkoliv Cosmus byl tak trochu odloučený člen, přes Pastorka. „Politika,“ odpověděl.

Severus povytáhl obočí. „Dělá divné přátele?“

Remus se rozesmál „Ano!“

Na vtipkování se Severusem Snapem bylo cosi vzácného a nádherného. Než si to Remus mohl plně vychutnat, všiml si, jak se ze Severusovy tváře vytratila veškerá živost, jako když na pole padne stín mraku. Remus se otočil. Kvapně k nim rázoval svalnatý plavovlasý muž s ostře řezanými rysy a postavou vojáka. Remus nově příchozího viděl do té doby jen jednou, ale vzhledem k okolnostem mu došlo, že _tohle_ je Cosmus.

„Zdravím,“ řekl zdvořile. „Severus a já jsme –“

Cosmus ho ignoroval. „Severusi, to stačí! Očekávám, že zůstaneš se mnou, a ne že se někam zatouláš s podezřelými hosty.“

Remus předpokládal, že Severus vybuchne, ale ten jen tiše řekl: „Lupin a já jsme byli kolegové, Cosmusi.“

„ _Ty_ by ses s vlkodlakem neměl stýkat, bez ohledu na Brumbálovo bláznovství. Okouzlení temnými silami ti už jednou přineslo zkázu.“

Severus nesklopil oči, ale jeho tvář byla velmi nehybná a velmi bledá. Remus čekal, kdy začne křičet, ale nic takového se nestalo.

„Promiň,“ zamumlal. Remus si nebyl jistý, jestli ta omluva platila jemu, nebo Cosmusovi, ale Cosmus žádnou takovou nejistotou zjevně netrpěl. Téměř shovívavě se na Severuse usmál. „Jestli se ti málo věnuju, stačí říct,“ pravil uklidňujícím hlasem a položil mu ruku na záda. „Ztrapňuje mě, když za tebou musím běhat – to si snad uvědomuješ. Nikdo nechápe, proč se vůbec starám.“

Remus ztěžka polkl, ale Severus ho zpražil pohledem, který sliboval strašlivou smrt, jestli se do toho bude plést. Když Cosmus odcházel, Severuse půl kroku za sebou, Remus ke svému znechucení zůstal zticha.

\--------

Po tomhle byl Remus se společností ještě nespokojenější než předtím. Nabral si další plný šálek horkého punče, zapátral na stole s občerstvením po čemkoliv čokoládovém a usadil se u řeky zády ke kameni, jenž skýtal úkryt.

Příliš věcí teď začínalo dávat smysl. Co to Severus říkal? Že Cosmus jeho náruživost k močení prohlásil za příznak hluboko vkořeněné temnoty? A že by ho nikdo milý nikdy nechtěl? Vážně si myslel, že ten pokrytecký tyran je víc, než si zaslouží? Jak dlouho musel tohle svinstvo poslouchat, aby tomu _uvěřil_?

„Parchant,“ zamumlal Remus, hodil do černé vody kámen a zapřál si, aby se byl Cosmusovi postavil. Severus měl vždycky svoji hrdost. Sotva si to pomyslel, vytanulo mu, jak se v sedmém ročníku, když Snape jako nějaký zlovolný krkavec všude a ve všem následoval Rosiera, na jeho tváři usadil podobný výraz, když čekal, až na něj přijde řada u Rosierovy momentální oběti.

„Parchant,“ zopakoval vztekle. A nebyl jenom zaslepený kvůli svému... ať už byl Severus cokoliv. I Tonksová říkala, že je Cosmus horší, než si Severus zaslouží, a právě tohle měla na mysli. Ten člověk Severuse připravoval o všechno, co se Severus snažil získat zpátky.

\--------

Když ho Tonksová našla, sluneční paprsky už skrz stromy dopadaly šikmo.

„Remusi? Máš vůbec v úmyslu mluvit dneska odpoledne s někým?“

„S někým jsem mluvil,“ řekl Remus rozzlobeně a nechal ji, aby ho odvedla k malé skupince lidí. Byl mezi nimi Harry, ale teď už to Remusovi bylo jedno. „Jenže přišel jeho milenec a řekl mu, ať se nebaví s vlkodlaky.“

„Ach zlatíčko!“ vykřikla Tonksová soucitně. „To mě mrzí. Měls mi to říct, a ne trucovat.“

„Říct co?“ zeptal se Harry, ale Remus odmítavě zavrtěl hlavou a Tonksová ho podpořila: „Později, Harry.“

Teprve tehdy Remus pohlédl za Harryho a jeho dva přátele a se zděšením zjistil, že Cosmus – zabraný do hovoru se starším mužem, kterého Remus nepoznával –, a Severus – napůl otočený ven na okraji skupinky –, jsou oba přítomni. Cosmus se tvářil stejně zděšeně.

„Heleď, Tonksová,“ řekl, „když už si s sebou potřebuješ na oslavy vodit toho svého vlkodlaka, hlídej si ho.“

„Remus není _můj vlkodlak_ , Cosmusi. Je to můj _host_.“

„Říkej si mu, jak chceš, ale neměl by se potulovat bez dozoru.“

Tonksová stála se založenýma rukama a barva vlasů se jí změnila z růžové na ocelově šedou. „Snad někoho _nekousl_ , Cosmusi?“ zeptala se s výsměšnou starostlivostí.

Muž, který už takhle stál blízko, k ní udělal další krok. Na okamžik se nad ní tyčil, ale Tonksová povyrostla přesně do jeho výšky. Cosmus ustoupil zpátky a vypadal rozzuřeně. „ _Mluvil_ s mým milencem.“

„No a?“ Ač byla Tonksová úchvatná, Remus si nemohl pomoct a musel se podívat za ni na Severuse, jenž ztratil veškerý výraz. Prázdný pohled upíral na horizont.

„Když máš někoho, kdo byl takhle pohroužený do černé magie,“ prohlásil Cosmus chladně, „je velmi důležité chránit ho před zhoubným vlivem. Když tvůj –“

Remus viděl, jak Severusovi z tváře s každým slovem vyprchává život. S nesrozumitelnou kletbou se vrhl kolem Tonksové, popadl Severuse a políbil ho.

Severus překvapeně vyjekl. Půl vteřiny byla jeho ústa pod Remusovými rty poddajná, ale pak ho najednou odstrčil. Remus klopýtl dozadu.

„Jak se OPOVAŽUJEŠ –“ křičel Cosmus, ale Tonksová ho svým zaječením přehlušila.

„CO TO _DĚLÁŠ_?“

Remus se prosebně podíval na Severuse a ten na něj zíral stejně překvapeně, jako když ho starší nebelvírský prefekt přistihl, jak zaklíná Jamese. Remus pocítil prudkou touhu ochránit ho.

„Dávám jasně najevo, že má na výběr.“

Cosmus se natáhl za něj a chytil Severuse za ruku. „ _Odcházíme._ “ Jen jedno prásknutí se ozvalo Remusovi u ucha – jediné _přemístění_ , ale Severus i jeho milenec byli pryč oba. Remus se sklíčeně díval na místo, kde před chvílí stáli, a doufal, že Severus neztratil svůj talent pro výmluvy.

Zvuk, který se ozval za ním, byl tak tichý, že by byl Remusovi unikl, kdyby ten hlas, i beze slov, neznal téměř tak důvěrně jako svůj vlastní. Vrávoravě se otočil a zastal Tonksovou, jak na něj zírá, jednu ruku přes ústa a oči rozšířené úzkostí.

„Tonksová....“

„Remusi...“ Hlas měla naříkavý a její oči se příliš třpytily. Vrátila se ke své obvyklé velikosti a vlasy jí odpudivě zfialověly. Hlavou mu proběhlo posledních pár vteřin a Remus si uvědomil, že právě prohlásil, že je k _dispozici_ – přinejmenším Severusovi –, a nejen před ní, ale i před jejími kolegy. Matně si uvědomoval, že se na ně všichni ostatní dívají, ale nemohl se přimět vzhlédnout.

„Tonksová, podívej – omlouvám se.“ Udělal krok jejím směrem. „Neměl jsem tohle říkat před – chtěl jsem –“

„Ne.“ Udělala krok dozadu, aby mezi nimi zachovala vzdálenost, a skoro přitom narazila do muže, který mluvil s Cosmusem. „Ne! Teď s tebou nemůžu mluvit.“

Remus se zastavil, nadechl se a přikývl. „Budu... stavím se za pár dní, ano?“

Napřímila se a stála hrdě, jako by jí oči nezalévaly slzy. „Ve středu. Můžeš přijít a vzít si svoje věci a můžeme si zkusit... promluvit.“

 _Vzít si svoje věci._ Remus se shrbil, jak jen to dokázal, a přikývl. „Rozumím.“

Na okamžik měl dojem, že Tonksová ještě něco řekne, ale jen odvrátila hlavu a s dalším hlasitým prásknutím zmizela.

Remus byl nehybný a třásl se. Mohl tam tak stát celé minuty, kdyby ho pevná ruka nevzala za zápěstí a nezatahala.

„ _Tak_ pojď, Remusi. Popovídáme si.“

Remus přemýšlel, když Harryho pokorně následoval k nějakému křoví u říčky, jestli to bude popovídání ve kterém dojde na pěsti nebo na slova, ale připadalo mu, že nemá cenu se ptát. Pořád ještě byl rozechvělý. Když byli v bezpečném koutku mezi dvěma vysokými kameny, keřem a vodou, Harry se k němu konečně prudce obrátil a všechen ten hněv, který Remus očekával, byl cítit v síle jeho pohybu.

„Co to _mělo_ být?“

„Já...“ Remus polkl a rozhlédl se. Nikdo nebyl v doslechu, i když pár lidí se rozhodně dívalo. „Já... my jsme... _scházeli jsme se_. Věděla o tom. Teoreticky.“

„Teoreticky.“ To prázdné zopakování byla větší výzva než jakákoliv otázka.

„Věděla o tom! Akorát.... nebrala to vážně. Nesnažil jsem se její postoj změnit.“ Remus si zakryl tvář. _Ach bože, ach bože, co jsem jí to jen provedl?_

„Podívej se na mě.“ Harry mu stáhl ruku dolů, ale ne hrubě. Jeho hlas teď byl téměř trpělivý, zato neústupný. „Co přesně Tonksová věděla?“

 _Bystrozor._ Kdyby nebyl tak nešťastný, Remus by se byl usmál. „Ona... věděla, že jsem se s ním scházel – teda s mužem – párkrát do týdne. Poslední dobou asi častěji. Věděla, co jsme spolu dělali. Nepovažovala to za sex, ale věděla, že já ano – nebo to měla vědět. Jednou jsme o tom mluvili.“

„Jednou?“

„Nechtěla o tom už nic víc slyšet.“

Harry si rukou prohrábl vlasy. Vypadal teď mnohem míň naštvaně, ale za to o hodně víc nešťastně.

„Nevím, jestli tě mám praštit, nebo tě vzít domů a nalít ti whisky.“

„Mohl bys udělat obojí.“ Remus nezmínil, že James by to udělal – jednu mu ubalil, rychle zahojil nevyhnutelný rozbitý nos nebo natržený ret a přistrčil mu skleničku.

Harry zavrtěl hlavou. „Teď když jsem to řekl, tak to vypadá strašlivě hloupě.“ Povzdechl si. „Potřebuješ někde bydlet, že jo? Pojď, vrátíme se na Grimmauldovo náměstí a já ti to tam zařídím. Můžeš tam zůstat...“ Chvíli přemýšlel. „... měsíc, ano? Ale ne déle.“

Remus si nebyl jistý, jestli by v tom příšerném domě měsíc vydržel, ale vděčně přikývl. „Děkuju.“


	6. Porada

Harry se pravidelně každý večer zastavil s nějakým alkoholem, něčím z restaurace a většinou jedním nebo dvěma litry ovocného džusu, který nechával otevřený na kuchyňském stole. Remus se nikdy nezmínil, že ten džus je jeho snídaně, a Harry, který neměl ve zvyku někoho obskakovat, se neptal.

Ve středu už se nabídka rozšířila z láhve ohnivé whisky a vietnamské nudlové lahůdky na láhev červeného vína, skopové kari v alobalu a ještě jednu podobnou indickou zeleninovou směs.

„Mluvil jsi s ní?“ zeptal se Harry s velkou kulatou parathou v ruce.

Ač Remus symboliku toho chleba oceňoval stejně jako chleba samotný, natáhl ruku a třetinu z něj utrhl. Jediná dobrá věc, která z toho všeho zatím vzešla, byl Harry. Po létech nepohodlné náklonnosti na dálku, která následovala Siriusovu smrt, od něj Remus přestal očekávat něco víc, ale po tom pikniku se z něj nevysvětlitelným způsobem stal přítel.

Remus zavrtěl hlavou. Většinu předešlého večera strávili hraním karet a Remus se přitom strachoval, co řekne Tonksové. „Ne. Nechala tam lísteček, že ještě není připravená a že si mám vzít svoje věci a sejít se s ní později.“ Otáčel chleba v rukách a vzdychl. „Řekl bych, že se mi... ulevilo. Taky se mi do toho nechtělo. Jenže teď už jsem vystěhovaný a pořád to ještě neskončilo.“ Vzal si sousto kari a usoudil, že Harry nenosí dost masa. Třeba by měl navrhnout, že pro ně na neděli něco osmaží. „Je v pořádku? Tonksová? Vídáš ji v práci?“

Harry přikývl. „Ráno se spolu párkrát potkáme. Dočkala by se většího pochopení, kdyby lidem dovolila říkat, jak jsi hrozný, ale nechce to ani slyšet.“ Odmlčel se. „Má novou barvu vlasů.“

„Takže ne hnědou?“ To se mu ulevilo.

„Černou. A má je delší. Připomíná mi to Siriuse.“

„Ach.“ Remus si nebyl jistý, jestli to je lepší nebo horší než hnědá. Že to Harrymu připomínalo Siriuse neznamenalo, že si to s ním spojovala i _ona_ ; znala několik lidí s podobnými vlasy a možná že pro ně sama měla geny. Třeba to byla její přirozená barva, spíš než ta desetiletá holčička, do které se stylizovala; Siriusovy vlasy byly světlejší, když školu začal, než když ji skončil.

„Víš, co je na tom, co jsem udělal, nejhorší?“

Harry vzhlédl od rozlévání vína. „Vědomí, že by tě tucet bystrozorů s chutí vykleštilo?“ nadhodil.

Remus zamrkal. „Toho jsem si nevšiml. Ne, nejhorší bylo vidět ten výraz v jejím obličeji a vědět, že by ji někdo měl obejmout a utěšit a že to nemůžu být _já_. Musím se spolehnout, že to udělá někdo jiný.“ Podíval se jinam. „Měla být šťastná. Totiž kvůli tomu jsem s ní vlastně byl.“

Poslední poznámku následovalo zlověstné ticho, a když Remus vzhlédl, Harry se mračil způsobem, o kterém si Remus myslel, že už z něj od války vyrostl.

„Co?“

„Žil jsi s Tonksovou DVA ROKY, Remusi! A teď říkáš tohle? Že jsi ji nikdy nechtěl?“

„Pokoušel jsem se vysvětlit –“

„Vysvětlit je PRIMITIVNÍ!“ zahromoval Harry. „Řekneš: ‚díky – jsi skvělá, ale nejsi můj typ.‘ Já to dělám dvacetkrát za den!“

Remus si promnul čelo. „Fajn. Tak ses to naučil. To jsem _já_ nikdy nemusel.“ Rukou zavadil o sklenku s vínem a málem ji převrhl. Jak ji chytal, pár kapek mu potřísnilo kůži a Remus je bezmyšlenkovitě olízl. „ _Zkoušel_ jsem se s ní rozejít – aspoň každého čtvrt roku –, ale pokaždé, když jsem řekl, že to nefunguje, chtěla vědět _proč_. A když se mi něco z toho podařilo vyjádřit, tak to napravila, a já jsem musel buď říct ano, to bylo báječné, nebo vypadat jako nevděčník, a...“ Vzdal to a strčil si do úst plnou vidličku kari.

Harry se pořád ještě zlobil. „Co takhle: ‚protože jsem nešťastný,“ Remusi? To tě nikdy nenapadlo?“

„Nebyl jsem!“

„Nechtěls ji!“

„No tak jsem nebyl šťastný! Nebyl jsem _nešťastný_. Nečekám, že budu šťastný; neměl jsem si nač stěžovat!“

Harry zlobně máchl rukou do vzduchu, jako by odrážel neviditelný potlouk, ale když promluvil, byl jeho hlas tišší.

„Neměl bys s někým zůstávat jenom proto, že je snesitelný, Remusi.“

Remus si složil hlavu do dlaní. „Jenže ona to chtěla.“

„K čertu.“ Vzdor tomu zavrčení se Harry natáhl a vzal ho za zápěstí. „Je ti kolik, čtyřicet? Nemyslíš, že by ses měl naučit, jak svým přátelům říkat ‚ne‘?“

Svádělo ho to urazit se a říct ‚ne‘, ale přikývl a na chvíli vzal Harryho ruku do své, než ji pustil. „Nejspíš.“

„Tak jo. Přestanu na tebe křičet.“ Harry se křivě usmál, což poslední dobou dělal často. „Takže, když už konečně mluvíš...“ Zatvářil se. „...proč Snape?“

„To byla náhoda. Zjistil jsem, že máme společný... fetiš.“

„To už jsi říkal. Co?“

Remus stiskl zuby. Tohle probírali hned první večer, ale tehdy Harrymu stačilo jako odpověď temné: „Neptej se“. „Do toho ti nic není.“

„Klidně mi to můžeš říct,“ pobízel ho Harry. „Já sám jsem nudný, ale bystrozorové jako takoví jsou docela perverzní spolek. Doslechnu se spoustu věcí.“

„Nic ve zlém, ale posledně, když mi někdo řekl, že jí to můžu povědět, tak to byla naprostá katastrofa.“

„Remusi, poslyš. Za prvé s tebou nespím, což všechno ohromně zjednodušuje. Za druhé _nemůžu_ vypnout představivost a určitě mě napadají horší věci, než co bys udělal. Chci říct, nenapadá mě nic, co by Tonksová nepovažovala za sex, a přitom tě za to nenechala zavřít. Tak ven s tím.“

Remus odložil vidličku a propletl si prsty. Osladil svůj podmračený pohled neupřímným úsměvem a odpověděl: „Mám rád, když na mě někdo močí.“

Harry se rozkašlal, a pak trochu usmál. „Fajn! No to teda slyším prvně. Rozhodně divné.“ Zavrtěl hlavou a pokračoval. „A naprosto chápu, že to Tonksová nechtěla dělat.“

„Tak,“ zeptal se Remus kousavě, „je to lepší, než co sis představoval?“

Harry kupodivu přikývl. Zdálo se, že už zase našel svou vyrovnanost. „Říkal jsem, že jsem měl potíž vůbec na něco přijít..., přinejmenším aby to nebylo protizákonné. Chci říct, pracuju s jedním Tonksovým bývalým a slyšel jsem...“ hlas se mu vytratil a znovu se začervenal. „Teda. Není to nic, o čem bych zrovna chtěl nějak do detailů přemýšlet, ale tentýž pocit mám z vypalování vzorů do milence, takže...“ Pokrčil rameny. „Ale _Snape_?“

„Byla to náhoda.“

„Ano, to jsi říkal. Jen si to nedokážu představit – on tě náhodou _počůral_?“

Remus se té sarkastické otázce pousmál. Možná že Harry to opravdu unese. „Ne, to bylo záměrné, ale to se jenom choval jako mizera – protože jsem na něj zíral na veřejném záchodku. A pak jsem do toho nastavil nohu.

Harry vypadal nepřesvědčeně. „To bylo všechno? ‚Lupine, sice tě nesnáším, ale jestli ustojíš tohle, jdeme na to?‘“

„Já jsem zrovna používal mnoholičný lektvar. Kdo jsem, zjistil až o několik setkání později.“

Harry se na židli nepohodlně zavrtěl a napůl odvrátil obličej. Takovou reakci Remus čekal spíš na své první odhalení. Když promluvil, jeho hlas zněl nepřirozeně.

„Takže se v přestrojení potloukáš po veřejných záchodcích a díváš se, jak chlapi močí?“

Remus sebou cukl. „Neměl jsem v úmyslu –“

„Toho je tohle vysvětlení plné.“

Remus se otočil pryč. „Omlouvám se, že už si nezasloužím obdiv, který jsi ke mně choval v dětství, Harry.“

„Hej.“ Harry se natáhl a znovu ho chytil za zápěstí. „Já se omlouvám. A řekl bych, že si ho nikdo nikdy nezaslouží.“ Nejistě se zasmál. „To jen, že tohle je první, co mi přijde tak trochu... _perverzní_. Místo jen nepochopitelné.“

„Já, ehm – jsem se na ten záchod akorát schoval, abych si mohl vzít další mnoholičný lektvar z dohledu baru. A nezíral bych tolik, kdyby to nebyl, no Severus Snape. Oblečený jako mudla, ale pořád stejně elegantně vášnivý. Nikdo by neměl přistupovat k mušli s dramatickým nábojem.“

Harry se rozesmál. „Přednesl jí monolog o jejím osudu?“

„Ne. Byl to jeden z těch mlčenlivých výstupů.

Harry smíchy spadl ze židle a Remus se pohodlně opřel. Jestli Harryho ještě dokázal rozesmát, můžou tímhle projít a zůstat přátelé.

„Bože. No, lepší ty než já.“ Harry se zahihňal. „Ve všech směrech.“

\--------

Další večer se Harry nad rybou s hranolky zmínil, že mluvil s Tonksovou.

„Těsně před obědem jsem se zastavil u ní v kanceláři,“ řekl, otevřel pivo a podal ho Remusovi, „a podařilo se mi s ní mluvit o samotě cestou do hospody, když už to nešlo během oběda.“

„Je v pořádku?“

Harry pokrčil rameny. „Asi jo. Mrzí ji, že tam tehdy večer nebyla – vlastně říkala totéž, co ty – že se tím čekáním akorát trápí.“ Harry se odmlčel. „Řekl jsem jí, že to zní jako popis celého toho vztahu.“

„To nebylo milé.“

„Byla to pravda.“ Harrymu zablesklo v očích, když vzhlédl. „Rozesmálo ji to.“

„Och.“

„Nebyl to úplně šťastný smích, ale smích to byl. Myslím, že to je pokrok.“

„Skvělé. Udělej pro ni, co budeš moct, ano?“

„Udělám.“ Harry si povzdechl. „Na něco se mě zeptala.“

„Och?“

„Chce vědět, jestli jsi ji podvedl.“ Harry obrátil oči v sloup. „Díky našemu rozhovoru mám jakous takous představu, co myslí – neřekla mi ani slovíčko. Říkala, že věděla, co jsi dělal, ale že čekala, že to bude anonymní – a rozhodně ne někdo, koho zná.“

Remus měl pocit, že na tohle se nedá pravdivě odpovědět. „Podle jejích vyřčených požadavků ne.“

„A podle nevyřčených?“

Remus pomyslel na prsty, které do něj pomalu vklouzly, roztahovaly, hladily; jak ho Severus píchal rukou a říkal přitom, že píchat nebudou. „Ano.“

„A podle tvých?“

Remus si nebyl jistý, co říct. To píchání by Tonksovou nejspíš naštvalo, ale nebylo to to nejhorší, co udělal. „My... líbali jsme se,“ řekl konečně. „Leželi jsme spolu a povídali si. Nemůžu se dočkat, až ho zase uvidím. Chybí mi víc než ona.“

Musel si přiznat, že to nebylo jen tím, že chtěl močení. Bez toho se obešel celé roky, i když už by o to nikdy nechtěl přijít na tak dlouho. Především chtěl Severuse a nebyl si jistý, jak se to stalo. „Nevíš, jestli se z toho dostal?“ zeptal se. „Jestli toho parchanta přesvědčil, že jsem do něj zblázněný a pronásleduju ho nebo tak něco? Párkrát jsem byl na našich oblíbených místech, ale neodvažuju se mu nechat vzkaz.“ Remus se snažil nedělat si s tím protahujícím se mlčením starosti. Severus se na něj nejspíš příliš zlobil, protože ho málem prozradil.

Harry svraštil čelo. „To netuším. Stavil ses tam, kde pracuje?“

„Jednak nemám ponětí, kde to je – myslel jsem, že je na volné noze –, jednak ho nechci dostat do problémů.“

„Pracuje v laboratořích pod Dáreovými doušky a nápoji lásky, ale jak tomu rozumím, tak ti, co lektvary připravují, jsou jen přidružení. Obchod nad nimi nemá žádnou moc, jen jistý finanční prospěch.“ Harry upil svého piva. „Mají tam čarodějku, která je génius na zjišťování všelijakých informací z pár kapek krve, tak tam dolů přicházím docela pravidelně a tu a tam se se Snapem nepříjemně chytnu. Chceš, abych tam zašel a zeptal se na něj?“

„Kdybys mohl.“

Harry pokrčil rameny. „Myslím si, že jsi se zbláznil, ale jestli tohle je, co chceš, udělám to.“ Opřel se v židli. „Neboj. Pochybuju, že by ho Cosmus zabil nebo něco podobného.“

\--------

Příští večer Harry dorazil s prázdnýma rukama.

„Žádná večeře?“ zeptal se Remus. „Už jsem se vzpamatoval dost, abych se o sebe staral sám?“

„Předpokládám, že to zvládneš. Ne, jen jsem si nebyl jistý, že tu na ni zůstaneš.“ Harry vstoupil do předsíně, ale ani si nezačal svlékat bundu. „Zeptal jsem se na Snapea. Nikdo ho od víkendu neviděl.“

„Cože?“

„Pochopitelně jsem se neptal Cosmuse.“

„Potřebuju jeho adresu.“

„Myslel jsem si, že tohle řekneš. Potíž je, jestli ho Cosmus drží u sebe, mohl bys ho ohrozit, kdyby ses –“

„Udělám to opatrně.“

Po chvilce přemýšlení Harry přikývl. „V práci jsem ji dostat nemohl – je to důvěrná informace –, ale Tonksová by ji mohla znát, protože jsou v jednom týmu. Mám se jí zeptat?“

Remus vstal. „Udělám to sám.“

„Remusi, vy dva jste se pořád ještě –“

„Nebudu čekat. Už je to skoro týden.“

„No dobře.“ Harry vykoukl ven. „Skočím pro pizzu, a pak se vrátím a počkám tu na tebe. Jestli tě chytí, klidně Cosmusovi řekni, že vím, kde jsi.“

\--------

Když Remus běžel z nejbližšího bezpečného místa k _přemístění_ do bytu, o který se ještě nedávno dělil s Tonksovou, napadlo ho, že Harry neřekl nic jako „Cosmus je nebezpečný“ nebo „Nevěřím mu“. To jednoduše stálo za vším, co se o tom člověku řeklo od „pochybuju, že by ho Cosmus zabil“ po Harryho poslední nabídku ochrany skrz svou osobu. Remus si připadal jako hlupák, že čekal takhle dlouho, než začal zjišťovat, co se se Severusem stalo.

\--------

„Remusi?“ Tonksová stála ve dveřích a zírala na něj. Opravdu měla černé vlasy, a byly bujné a padaly jí přes ramena, jako kdyby myslela na Siriuse, když mu bylo dvacet. „Nečekala jsem –“

„Nikdo Severuse od toho pikniku neviděl.“

Zarazila se, ústa pootevřená, někde napůl mezi hněvem a čirým překvapením.

„Tonksová, prosím tě. Uvědomuju si, že tohle je nevýslovně hrubé, ale _potřebuju_ jeho adresu.“

„Adresu svého milence? Ty _mizero_! Jak se odvažuješ mě o to žádat?“

„Protože musím. Byl bych radši hrubý, i na tebe, i kvůli tomuhle, než aby on byl v nebezpečí kvůli tomu, co jsem udělal.“

Chvíli si myslel, že mu Tonksová práskne dveřmi před nosem, ale pak její hněv ustoupil smutnému úsměvu a zavrtěla hlavou. „Občas mi připomeneš, co jsem v tobě viděla“ Jedinkrát si povzdechla a narovnala ramena. „Jasně,“ řekla energicky. „Neznám číslo popisné, ale je u Dee Parku – úzký šedivý dům naproti soše Artemidy.“

„Děkuju. Jsi úžasná. Máš to u mě.“

Tonksová pokrčila rameny, ale když se otočil, zavolala na něj. „Remusi?“ Obrátil se a jak se usmála, zajiskřily jí konečky černých vlasů růžově. „Jsi bezohledný pitomec..., ale hodně štěstí. Cosmus je úplný blbec a Severus...“ Chvíli byla v rozpacích. „No. Je jeden z nás, že jo?“


	7. Vyjednávání

Severus si nemyslel, že má domácí vězení, ale úplně jistý si nebyl. Po víkendu ve znamení střídavého obviňování a ujišťování mu Cosmus nakázal, aby zůstal doma, kde bude _v bezpečí_ před Remusem, a o práci aby se nestaral. Severus nikdy nečinnost nenesl dobře a štvalo ho, že musí zůstat v jejich domě, ale kdyby se k práci vrátil příliš bezstarostně, ubralo by to na věrohodnosti jeho historce, že Remus Lupin je nevítaný pronásledovatel. Čekal na svou příležitost a doufal, že svým očividně dobrým chováním znovu získá Cosmusovu důvěru.

Když zazvonil zvonek napadlo ho pár možností, kdo by ho mohl navštívit. Remusova přítomnost ho tak docela nepřekvapila. Aspoň měl dost rozumu, aby zůstal na straně ve stínu. Severus ho rychle vtáhl dovnitř.

„Co tu u všech čertů děláš?“

„Nikdo tě neviděl. Měl jsem strach.“

Severus se chtěl zlobit, ale ta prostá slova, tak jako ten veřejný polibek, který všechno způsobil, byla příliš hřejivá, aby je hned odvrhl.

„Cosmus si nepřeje, abych vycházel ven. Nepodařilo se mi ho úplně přesvědčit, že jsme spolu neměli nějaký románek.“ Severus doufal, že to Remus pochopí jako narážku, že jejich rozhovor nemusí být soukromý. Nevěděl, jaká kouzla Cosmus mohl použít, aby si pojistil, že se nebude chovat nepřístojně.

Remus pozvedl obočí. „Vážně?“ pravil suše. „Velmi paranoidní.“ Pohled mu potemněl. „Neměl bys s tím člověkem zůstávat,“ řekl bez okolků.

„Chrání mě.“

„Zachází s tebou jako s nějakým temným stvořením, které se mu mazaně podařilo chytit, nebo jako s duševně nemocným pacientem podrobujícím se experimentální léčbě! Napadlo tě v poslední době, že jsi ohromně inteligentní, výjimečně schopný _dospělý člověk_?“

Severus obrátil oči v sloup. Ovšemže to věděl, co si tak všiml, tak mnohem lépe než většina ostatních lidí. Potíž byla v tom, že to, jako vždy, nestačilo k přežití. Potřeboval spojence, konkrétně určitý druh spojenců. „Nechápeš –“

„Víš, že i Harry si myslí, že jsi moc ušlápnutý? _Harry_!“

Severus potlačil paniku. Řekl Remus Potterovi nějaké podrobnosti? To mu vůbec nezáleželo na tom, co si o něm ten kluk bude myslet? A co by vůbec Potter mohl vědět o jeho vystupování? Sotva se spolu viděli. Vzpomněl si na piknik. Potter tam byl, když se Cosmus hádal s Tonksovou; byl jeden z těch, co na ně civěli. Severus by čekal, že bude mít škodolibou radost z toho, jak musel být zticha.

„Potter si bude myslet, co si jeho omámený mozeček zamane. Nepředpokládal bych, že bude rozumět –“

„Tuhle adresu mi dala Tonksová. Už předtím říkala, že ani ty si nezasloužíš takového parchanta.“

Severus na něj chvíli zíral, ale pak si uvědomil, že by mohli být sledováni, a vzal Remuse za ruku. „Pojď sem. Cosmus by tě nechtěl na svém koberci.“

Zatáhl Remuse do koupelny, zavřel dveře a seslal zaklínadlo pro soukromí, o kterém si byl celkem jistý, že tady není potřeba.

„Za prvé, tohle jsi _neměl_ říkat! Co když poslouchá? Za druhé, uvážíme-li, jak se tvářila, když jsi mě políbil, je možné, že _chce_ , aby nás přistihl.“

„Ona není taková. Nechce, abys _tady_ byl.“

Severus se zamračil a pokusil se promyslet si všechna ta prohlášení, aniž by to vypadalo že o nich uvažuje. Rád by Remusovo ocenění Tonksové považoval za pomýlené, ale nemohl. Potterův údajný názor byl ještě znepokojivější.

„Řekněme, že uznám, že umí být při jistých příležitostech nepříjemný. Co pak? Myslíš, že jsem to nevěděl, když jsem tuhle _dohodu_ přijímal?“ Severus to slovo zdůraznil a s bolestným potěšením se díval, jak Remus napjal ramena. „Pořád po mně jdou Smrtijedi. Pořád jsou na naší – ne, _tvojí_ – straně lidé, kteří věří, že se mi nemělo odpouštět.“

„Ne tolik, kolik si myslíš,“ odvětil Remus. Teď když pochopil podstatu sporu, vrátila se mu sebedůvěra; byl to objevný proces. „Zeptej se Harryho, jak se seznam stíhaných Smrtijedů ztenčil; značná část hrozby z téhle strany pominula. A na naší...“ Pokrčil rameny. „... na _mojí_ , chceš-li –, je o hodně menší. Nic lidi neobměkčí tak jako úspěch – a zaměstnání a rodiny a domácí mazlíčci, kteří vyžadují jejich pozornost.“

Severus cítil, jak se mu dech zadrhl v hrdle. Nedíval se – nechtěl se dívat – na seznam těch, co byli ještě na svobodě, aspoň rok. V srdci mu zahořela naděje, ale rychle se vzpamatoval a odvrátil se od něj.

„Možná bych tu tedy neměl být,“ řekl odměřeně. „Možná už Cosmus není dostatečně užitečný, abych ho dál snášel.“ Prudce se na Remuse obrátil, z ničeho nic rozezlený. „Ale já nemám kam jinam JÍT! Není to tak jednoduché, jako se sebrat a odejít odsud! Všechny jsem si znepřátelil – copak to nechápeš?“

„Mohl bys zůstat se mnou,“ řekl Remus s nadějí v hlase. Tváře mu zrůžověly. „Tenhle měsíc bydlím na Grimmauldově náměstí, ale mohli bychom si něco najít spolu. Můžu si to teď dovolit.“

Severus se zachmuřil. „Rozumím. Jsem příliš pod vlivem jednoho milence, tak bych se měl přestěhovat do sféry vlivu jiného.“

„Já jsem stěží despotický, Severusi,“ řekl Remus mírně. Severus si pomyslel, že to je typicky zúžený pohled na to, co se rozumí pod _vlivem_. „A nebyli jsme tak docela milenci, že ano?“ Remus se opřel o umyvadlo a založil si ruce. „Co tohle – můžeme bydlet v jednom bytě. Oddělené ložnice, rozdělíme se o výdaje, zrovna jako kdybychom byli... známí. Budu tě bránit před každým svým spojencem; vím, že jsem to nedělal, ale _budu_ , slibuju. Zkusíme to dva měsíce a uvidíme, jestli dojde k něčemu dalšímu, ať to bude cokoliv. Když se to jednomu z nás nebude zamlouvat, může se v září vystěhovat.“

„A mohu se domnívat, že vím, k čemu dalšímu bys chtěl, aby došlo?“ zeptal se Severus trpce.

Remus chvíli vypadal zmateně, a pak strnul. Severus sledoval linii jeho rukou až k dlaním a zjistil, že je má sevřené v pěst.

„Rád si s tebou užívám.“ Zhluboka se nadechl. „Myslím, že by z tebe byl i úžasný kluk.“

Severus se na něj překvapeně zadíval. „Kluk?“

„Ehm, vždyť víš, večeře a divadlo? Sex v posteli? Polibky bez výčitek? Chození na _moje_ hrozné pracovní oslavy?“ Remus se kousl do rtu, ale ruce se mu uvolnily. „Dokonce dotýkání se genitálií?“

„A já na tebe budu močit?“

Remus se zářivě usmál. „Mám to rád.“

„Já vím.“ Severusova spokojenost pomalu vyprchala. „Ne.“

„Cože?“

„Jak jsi jednou, Lupine, řekl, nechci být něčí poslední východisko.“

„To v tom není!“

„Ne? Chceš snad tvrdit, že tě pořád ještě nenechala?“

„To nechala.“

„A teď potřebuješ náhradu –“

„Nejsi žádná náhrada! Tebe nechci, protože se se mnou rozešla, ty pitomče; rozešla se se mnou, protože chci tebe!“ Remus, který přistoupil až k němu, udělal krok zpátky a stál bez hnutí a oddechoval, až jeho červeň začala blednout a divokost v očích ustoupila vášni. „Chci tebe,“ zopakoval. „Myslím to vážně.“

„A jestli mě nemůžeš mít?“

Remus sklopil oči. „Zvládnu to.“ Znovu zapáleně vzhlédl. „Ale ať už _mě_ chceš nebo ne, měl bys _odsud_ odejít. Ten člověk ti ničí ducha. Takového jsem tě neviděl od sedmého ročníku. Nenech _nikoho_ říkat ti, kdo jsi.“

„Ani tebe?“

Je k tomu potřeba mimořádný druh odvahy, pomyslel si Severus, když pozoroval, jak Remus váhá, aby člověk stál i za argumenty, které neslouží jeho věci. Možná že býval v Nebelvíru, ale tahle odvaha k němu nepřicházela snadno.

„Ani mě.“

Severus přikývl, spokojený. Peníze bude obtížné získat rychle – proč se proboha Remus rozhodl provést tohle v pátek? – a sbalit bylo takhle pozdě v Cosmusově pracovní době nemožné. „Zvážím to.“

„ _To_ znamená co?“

„To znamená, Lupine, že se nerozhodnu, dokud mi někdo dýchá na záda. Přednesl jsi svoji věc; vím, kde tě najít. Teď odsud zmiz, než se Cosmus vrátí domů a tobě se povede minimálně jednoho z nás připravit o život.“


	8. Sblížení

Všechno nakonec záviselo na tom, usoudil Remus, že byl v úterý večer doma sám. Už bylo jedno, že Tonksová byla jako obvykle v hospodě, kde jí nepochybně nalévali pivo a vykládali jí, jaký je nevděčný sprosťák. Čistě teoreticky uvažoval, jestli tam je Harry taky – třeba ji už i on začal utěšovat –, nebo jestli jeho dnešní nepřítomnost byla dalším krokem směrem k Remusově samostatnosti. Věděl, že by mohl jít ven, ale teď když už k tomu neměl důvod, ho ta možnost nijak nelákala. Neměl ani náladu trucovat. Cestou z práce se zastavil koupit si velkou čokoládu a k ní láhev vína, ale hodinu potom, co se usadil před krbem, byla čokoláda kratší jen o jednu řádku a Remus pořád ještě zíral na svoji první nedopitou skleničku.

Ohniště zazářilo, až málem zbytek vína srazil ze stolu.

„Lupine?“

„Severusi!“ Remus sáhl po hůlce, a pak si opožděně uvědomil, že Severus s ním třeba chtěl jenom mluvit. „Já – chtěl bys jít dál?“

Nikdo nevládl tak opovržlivým pohled jako Severus. „ _Ano_ , Remusi.“

Remus otevřel krb pro návštěvy, a pak užasle zíral, jak Severus vystupuje z ohniště a v patách se mu vznáší řádka tří kufrů. Severus sledoval jeho pohled a zamračil se. „Mohu se domnívat, že tvoje nabídka stále platí?“ zeptal se, hlas podbarvený sarkasmem. „Nebo ses už poohlédl jinde?“

„Co? Ehm, ne! Chci říct ano! Ano, pořád platí, chci říct – už jsem si přestal myslet, že bys mohl –“

Severus si odfrkl. „Remusi. Jisté věci jsem musel zařídit během pracovního dne. Potom jsem potřeboval udělat pár dalších věcí, což mi zabralo několik hodin, a to všechno, aniž by si toho Cosmus všiml. K tomu jsem potřeboval úterý.“

„Hm.“ Remus udělal krok blíž. „Úterky jsem začal mít docela rád... v poslední době.“

Severus natáhl ruku a pohladil ho klouby prstů po tváři. „Rozhodně jsou přitažlivější, než bývaly.“

„Ehm...“ Remus se cítil směšně neohrabaný. Připadalo mu to dost neopodstatněné po tom, co všechno spolu dělali. „Chceš si vybrat ložnici? Nebo se nejdřív podíváš na moji?“

„Ložnici chtít budu.“ Svaly Severusovy tváře se stáhly do výrazu, který by někdo jiný mohl považovat za hněv, a Remus cítil, jak se mu dech zadrhl v hrdle. „Jsem však přesvědčený, že tvoje bude pro dnešní noc stačit.“

„Jo, tak...“ Odkašlal si a pohnul hlavou směrem ke dveřím. „Tady.“

„Mám vzít víno?“

Jemné pobavení, kterým otázka zněla, vzrušovalo víc než jakékoliv flirtování.

„Jen do toho,“ odpověděl Remus a pro sebe popadl ze stolu čokoládu. Dovedl Severuse po schodech do své ložnice, než se na něj podíval. Okamžitě zase cítil ostych. „Chci tě,“ přiznal.

Přes Severusovu tvář přelétl podivný, ne úplně příjemný výraz. „Doopravdy?“

„Ano!“

„Myslím, že vím, co chceš.“ Severus se tvářil spíš nešťastně než hořce. „A nejsem to já.“ Pokrčil rameny. „Ale bude to stačit.“ Začal si rozepínat kalhoty. „Takže na posteli?“

Remus svraštil obočí. To si Severus myslel, že _jediné_ , co chce, je někdo, kdo bude močit? Z ničeho nic se vrhl kupředu a zkroutil se, takže Severuse stáhl na postel a obkročmo si na něj sedl, aby ho na ní udržel. Severus překvapením ztuhl. Remus předpokládal, že nepočítal s „vlkodlakem“. „Ano,“ řekl Remus rozpáleně. „A ty mě budeš píchat. Pořádně.“

Severus vzhlédl, oči tak rozšířené, že byly skoro kulaté. „Nevadí mi –“

„Nevadění, obávám se, nebude stačit,“ poznamenal Remus, narovnal se, aby si mohl stáhnout košili, a pak začal rozepínat knoflíky Severusova hábitu. „Chci, abys _chtěl_. A jestli o to dneska v noci nemáš zájem, je to úplně v pořádku.“ _Konečně nepředpokládám, že to tak zůstane dlouho._

Severus se zamračil. „Jsem zcela ochoten –“

Remus ho umlčel polibkem.

Knoflíků byla spousta. Zapínaly hábit vepředu a taky na manžetách. Svádělo to prostě sáhnout po hůlce a rozepnout je kouzlem, ale Remus se do nich pustil po jednom a ruce se mu tou monotónní činností uklidnily. Každých pět nebo šest knoflíků se zastavil, aby se dotkl čerstvě odkrytého místa – a s pobavením odhalil, že pod hábitem nebyla kůže, ale tenčí košile s menším počtem velkých knoflíků. „Teď mě nic neomezuje,“ zašeptal, aby si Severus nemyslel, že tohle dělal z povinnosti. „Jenom co chci já a co chceš ty. Zamlouvá se ti to?“

„Neprotestuju.“ Severusův hlas byl tichý a napjatý a Severus sám se ani nepohnul. „Taky to nevyžaduju.“

„Řekl jsem, že tě chci.“ Remus vzdal manžety a dal se do knoflíků na košili. Potřeboval kůži, jinak bude moc spěchat. „To nebyla lež, abych tě sem nalákal.“

Severus se s bezeslovným zvukem konečně uvolnil, nechal hlavu spočinout na polštáři a téměř úplně zavřel oči. „Remusi.“

Promluvil tichounce, jako by nechtěl, aby byl slyšet, spíš jakoby se to snažil naučit zpaměti. Znovu se probudila Remusova touha strhnout z něj šaty a všude ho hladit a jemně kousat. Zesílil dotek, ale zůstal pomalý. Severus _pochopí_ , že nevyžaduje močení, aby to považoval za sex, a že s ním nebude zacházet jako s náhradou za holku a trvat na penetraci – žádným způsobem –, aby to považoval za sex. _Až mu do té jeho tvrdé hlavy vtluču tohle, můžeme zvážit další možnosti._

„REMUSI.“

Odtrhli se od sebe, když se z krbu pod nimi ozval Harryho kouzelně zesílený hlas.

„Promiň.“

„ _Neopovažuj se_ tomu spratkovi odpovědět!“

„REMUSI LUPINE, HOVOŘÍ BYSTROZOR POTTER V ZÁLEŽITOSTI OPKZ. POKUD SE ZDE NACHÁZÍŠ, JSI ZE ZÁKONA POVINEN MI ODPOVĚDĚT.“

Význam slov byl jasný, očividně oficiální formulace. Remus se se záchvěvem hněvu zvedl ze svého napůl svlečeného milence a postavil se na nohy. Popadl svoji košili a znovu si ji natáhl.

„Promiň. Půjdu to vyřešit. Ty můžeš zůstat tady.“

Severus kupodivu vstal. Ještě překvapivější bylo, že se nijak nepokoušel zapnout si hábit nebo napůl rozepnutou košili.

„Půjdu s tebou.“

Remus chtěl něco namítnout, ale Severus se tvářil neoblomně a Harry věděl, že ho Remus pozval. S chmurným přikývnutím se otočil ke dveřím.

\--------

Harry pořád ještě čekal v ohništi. Remus věděl, že mohl úplně bez problémů vstoupit – koneckonců to byl _jeho_ dům –, takže měl za to, že Harry jedná podle nějakého úředního předpisu. Harry zabloudil očima za Remuse a kupodivu Severusovu přítomnost přivítal krátkým úsměvem.

„Zdar, Remusi. Musíš mě pozvat dál.“ 

Severus si odfrkl. „Bystrozorové a upíři,“ poznamenal kousavě. Usadil se do křesla a elegantně překřížil nohy, jako by si neuvědomoval, že je rozhalený. „Ať to máme za sebou, Remusi.“

Remus pokynul hlavou k ohništi. „Prosím pojď dál, Harry. Jsi u mě vždycky vítán.“

To Severuse z jeho klidu trochu vyburcovalo – přinejmenším se začal mračit jako jindy – a Harry vstoupil do místnosti a bezmyšlenkovitě si z bystrozorského hábitu oprášil popel.

„Remusi Lupine,“ spustil stále ještě formálně. „Cosmus Veredurn podal oficiální obvinění, že jsi unesl jeho spolubydlícího Severuse Snapea.“ Zvedl oči k nákladně zdobenému stropu. „Mám pravomoc prohledat tvůj dům.“ S dalším náhlým úsměvem střelil pohledem po Severusovi. „Tak to bylo lehké. Předpokládám, že popíráš, že bys ho odvedl proti jeho vůli?“

Remus začal o překot vysvětlovat: „Prostě se tu ukázal. Chci říct, byl pozvaný, ale já tu jen tak seděl.“

„Remusi, uklidni se! Ani na moment jsem si nemyslel, že bys ho unesl. Teď z tohohle pokoje na chvíli odejdi, ano?“

„Proč bych odsud měl odcházet?“

Harry a Severus si povzdechli téměř současně. Severus obrátil oči v sloup.

„Protože se mnou musí mluvit v _soukromí_ , Lupine.“

To se Remusovi nezamlouvalo. Přislíbil, že bude Severuse před svými spojenci chránit, a to nebude moct dělat, když půjde pryč. „Ale já jsem slíbil –“

„Remusi, dost pochybuju, že by mi od Pottera hrozilo nějaké nebezpečí, ačkoliv před rokem bych totéž asi netvrdil. Jdi už.“

„Poslyš,“ pobízel ho Harry, „odejdeš, on mi řekne, že je tu dobrovolně, a je to vyřízené. O nic jiného se nejedná. Když tu zůstaneš, mohl by být stále pod kouzelným nebo citovým nátlakem. Tak jdi a uvař nám čaj – řekl bych, že víc času nebude potřeba.“

Remus vyšel z pokoje. Měl v úmyslu poslouchat, ale za patami se mu s hmatatelnou silou přibouchlo neomalené zaklínadlo pro soukromí. Neochotně se vydal uvařit čaj.

\--------

Přitom si nedokázal přestat dělat starosti. Severus se předtím v ložnici netvářil vůbec nadšeně. Možná že ho nějak urazil – nebo ještě hůř, neurazil ho, Severus ho zkrátka nepovažuje za nepostradatelného – a to, že se objevil, byl jen krok k tomu, aby se ho zbavil. Postavil konvici na sporák a povzdechl si. Moc nad tím rozumoval. Když se Cosmus vrátil, Severus byl pryč a Cosmus nemohl uvěřit, že by Severus odešel dobrovolně – nic jiného v tom nebylo. _Harry_ si tím byl jistý.

Zatímco Remus už zase stočil své obavy k sexu, konvice se dala do pískání. Všechno to začalo jako sex, proč to teď byl takový problém? Severus na něj zcela jasně močil moc rád – proč se pokaždé tvářil tak naštvaně, sotva se o tom Remus zmínil?

Když se čaj vylouhoval, Remus už přehodnotil, co se Severusem dělat v posteli. Nahrazení jedné činnosti jinou nejspíš ničemu nepomůže. Stále ještě nerozhodnutý, co by pomoct _mohlo_ , odnesl tác s čajem nahoru.

\--------

Když tam došel, dveře byly otevřené. Harry nepřítomně zíral do pohasínajícího ohně, kdežto Severus, pohodlně opřený v křesle, si ho prohlížel.

„Tady.“ Remus položil tác. „Vyřízeno?“

Harry přikývl. „Úplně. Jestli bude Cosmus kterémukoliv z vás dělat potíže, dejte mi vědět.“

„Bude,“ řekl Severus suše.

Harrymu se zvedly koutky úst. „V to doufám – nějakým zvládnutelným způsobem samozřejmě. Ten člověk je hulvát; nemyslím si, že by měl být bystrozorem.“ Nalil si čaj, trochu ho osladil a Remuse napadlo, jestli nemá v úmyslu zůstat. Severusův rozepnutý hábit by měl přece jasně naznačovat, že se nechystají věnovat hostům. Harry ale dál upíral pohled do svého čaje.

„Připomíná mi vlastně pana Skrka. Myslím staršího, ale i to je nechutné až dost.“ S lehkým zachvěním odložil lžičku a klepl na šálek hůlkou. „Nečekám, že byste jeden nebo druhý měli chuť si povídat, tak zas půjdu. Mějte se.“ Nalil do sebe dvěma doušky čaj, položil šálek, a pak z kapsy vylovil váček s letaxovým práškem. Plameny zeleně zazářily a byl pryč.

\--------

Remus si zhluboka oddechl. „Pěkně otravuje,“ zamumlal. „A ještě považuje za _samozřejmé_ , že jsem to byl já.“

Severus si odkašlal. „Ne tak docela. Nechal jsem Cosmusovi vzkaz, aby věděl, kam jsem šel.“

„ _Cože_ jsi?“

„Říkal jsem si, že když bude jednat rychle, pravděpodobně udělá hloupost a uškodí si.“ Severus se upjatě usmál. „Zdá se, že to fungovalo.“ S pohrdavým zakroucením očima dodal: „Na druhou stranu ten vzkaz ukázal několika lidem jako důkaz. To už není tak dobré, protože ho to určitě poníží, až se Potter vrátí a potvrdí, že jsem ho sestavil sám a dobrovolně.“

Remus si nejistě odkašlal. „Ehm... choval se slušně – myslím Harry?“

„Jako zázrakem ano.“ Severus pozvedl obočí. „Ačkoliv se mi zdálo, že se až příliš pobaveně pochechtává.“

Remus se začervenal. „Zná... pár podrobností. Jen on; pravidelně mě tu kontroloval.“

„Ty jsi řekl _Potterovi_ , co se mnou děláš?“

Remus si nebyl jistý, jestli se Severus zlobí, nebo tomu jen nemůže uvěřit. „Řekl, že ho nenapadalo nic, o čem by Tonksová nechtěla mluvit, a přitom to nebylo nezákonné, tak jsem ho musel uklidnit. Kromě toho jsme si blízcí.“

„ _Jak_ blízcí?“ zavrčel Severus.

„Ne takhle!“ Remus reagoval defenzivně, ještě než si uvědomil, že Severus vypadá žárlivě. Zamračil se. „Mohl by ses konečně rozhodnout?“

„Tím chceš říct co?“

„Děláš, jako bys nevěřil, že si můžu najít někoho jiného a _musím_ si vystačit s tebou, ale jakmile máš pocit, že by tu někdo jiný být mohl, tak na mě vyjedeš!“

Severus se s úšklebkem odtáhl. „Ani na vteřinu jsem si nemyslel, že by na tebe byl Potter ochotný močit.“

„Tak? Mohl bych si najít někoho jiného!“

„Předtím jsi to nedokázal!“

„Předtím jsem se o to NEPOKOUŠEL!“

„Fajn! Tak do toho! Půjdu bydlet někam jinam.“

„Ne!“ S hlasitým zaskučením Remus zabořil ruce do vlasů a zoufale se za ně zatahal. „Severusi ty umíš jít člověku na nervy jako nikdo! To si _schválně_ vykládáš všechno, co řeknu, překrouceně?“

„Možná by ses měl, Lupine, vyjadřovat jasně, místo abys svaloval vinu na svého posluchače!“

Remus se k němu přiblížil, v toporných krocích a nízko skloněné hlavě stopu vlčí hrozby. „Chci _tebe_ ,“ zavrčel. „Ano, že na mě _rád_ močíš je fantastické – miluju to –, ale jsem si jistý, že bych mohl – kdybych si přál, což si nepřeju –, najít tucet dalších mužů, kteří by to udělali taky a které bych _nechtěl_.“ Zastavil se a narovnal ani ne půl metru před Severusem. „Je to _jasné_?“

„Naprosto.“ Navzdory jeho tónu měl Remus pocit, že Severus už nevypadá tak rozzlobeně. Spíš byl vyvedený z konceptu. „Proč bys u všech všudy dával přednost _mně_?“

Nad tím Remus nemusel uvažovat. Strávil celé dny přemýšlením o tom, co si přál, aby byl řekl Harrymu.

„Jsi chytrý,“ odpověděl, „a dramatický a umíněný. Chápeš ztrátu. Přijímáš moje jizvy – neignoruješ je, ani je neuctíváš. Máš vytříbený smysl pro humor.“ Nesměle se usmál. „Není na škodu, že se pohybuješ jako nefalšovaný sex. Tím svým sametovým hlasem mě otevřeně svádíš.“ Musel se zastavit, aby polkl, protože mu docházel dech a hrozilo, že ho vypočítávání jeho touhy přemůže. „Nedokážu tě _nechtít_.“

Severus taky vypadal přemožený. Hleděl na Remuse v bezhlesém údivu plnou minutu, než se natáhl a stiskl mu rameno. „Podlaha. Hned,“ zaskřehotal hlasem, který se sametem neměl nic společného.

Remus se sesul na orientální koberec z devatenáctého století, který by stál celé jmění, kdyby do něj kousavé víly neudělaly díry pro svá hnízda. „Takže,“ zeptal se bez dechu. „Co se mnou uděláš?“

„Výborná otázka.“ Severus zůstal na nohou a téměř líně se pustil do svlékání, pohled dál upřený na Remuse, který se pod jeho vahou ani nehnul. Náhlým mávnutím hůlkou přiměl Remusovy kalhoty a spodní prádlo, aby se jako překvapený had odplazily pryč.

„Pár věcí mě napadá.“ Bosou nohou Remusovi roztáhl nohy, a pak si mezi ně klekl. Jednou rukou přejel po Remusově stehně a k jeho vstupu a okamžik ho hladil sem a tam. „Zmiňoval ses o opravdovém píchání? Ale...“ Prudce ruku zvedl a sevřel ji kolem jeho penisu. „Ale předtím jsem neměl příležitost provést tohle.“

Remus se přistihl, že vydává mimovolné roztoužené zvuky. „Prosím ano,“ zažebral. „Dotýkej se mě.“ Severus se nad něj sklonil. Rovné vlasy mu spadly dopředu a orámovaly jeho shlížející tvář s ústy pootevřenými a očima přivřenýma.

„Ale zase...“

Remus byl tak zaujatý Severusovým obličejem, že ho hřejivé teplo, které zalilo ruku kolem jeho penisu a stékalo mu do klína a mezi stehna, úplně překvapilo. Čpavý pach moči zachytil, právě když mu začala stékat po bocích. Zakňučel a přirazil k Severusově ruce.

„Chceš víc?“

„Ach ano.“ Byla to snadná odpověď. To až když ji vyslovil, tak zatajil dech. Od začátku na doteky reagoval bez váhání a Severus viděl, co to s ním dělá; Severus na něj močil prostě protože _chtěl_. Všechno bude v pořádku. Prohnul se a pokusil se znovu o ten výraz, který Severus pojmenoval chlípný. „Víc.“

Jenže Severus svůj napůl vzpřímený penis naopak nechal být a vrátil se k hlazení Remusova vstupu. Remus si opožděně uvědomil, že od té chvíle, co mu Severus přikázal, aby si lehnul, vůbec nic neudělal, a tak z vedl ruce k Severusově obnažené hrudi.

„Pověz mi, jako moc to chceš,“ pobídl ho Severus zaníceně.

„Jak chci _tebe_ ,“ opravil ho Remus. _Takže má rád, když mluvím, hm? To svedu._ „Chci, abys na mě močil, až budu celý mokrý a zmáčená podlaha pode mnou začne pomalu studit, takže sebou budu muset vrtět, když ke mně začneš přirážet, temně pobavený mým zoufalstvím.“ Pozvedl boky hladový po dalším doteku a Severus mu to dovolil, dokud nezachytil špičku nenamazaného prstu. „Protože ty víš, že jsem zoufalý – připravuješ mě o sebeovládání. _Prosím_ víc.“

Severus začal nezvykle nemotorně lovit ve svých kapsách a o chvilku později byly jeho prsty kluzké, a ne odíravě vlhké. Remus úlevně zasténal, když do něj jeden konečně jeden vklouzl, ale přesto ho neroztáhl podle jeho představ. „Víc,“ řekl okamžitě a Severus bez meškání poslechl.

„Chamtivče,“ pravil tiše. „Máš to rád z obou stran, Lupine?“

Remus se zasmál. Svěrač se tím kolem vstrčených prstů zvláštně stáhl. „Z toho tuctu věcí, které by to mohlo znamenat,“ odpověděl Remus dráždivě, „můžu myslím popravdě říct ano na všechny.“

Severus nasál vzduch skrz zuby, ale Remus nedokázal poznat, jestli tak reagoval na pohyb jeho svalů, nebo na jeho slova.

„Podívej se na mě,“ řekl Severus neodbytně. „Chci, aby ses díval, jak na tebe močím.“

Proti tomu Remus neměl námitky. Zkroutil hruď a ramena, aby mohl soustředěně sledovat, jak Severus na jeho erekci pustil druhou dávku. Proud dopadal a lámal se, část skončila vepředu a stekla po žaludu, část po stranách a na podbřišek a něco odteklo z dohledu a zalilo jeho šourek a nakonec stehna. Severus plynule zaměnil močení za onanování. Remus ho musel dvakrát pošťouchnout, aby jeho prsty nahradil svými.

„Olej,“ zavrčel. „Potřebuju tě kluzkého.“

Severus sebral tobolku, otevřel ji nad svojí rukou a vymáčkl z ní lesknoucí se teplý gel. Remus zasténal, když ucítil, jak dlaní přejíždí po zakulaceném okraji Severusova žaludu. Rozetřel gel po celé délce, a pak se přinutil ruku odtáhnout. „Píchej mě,“ řekl ostře. „Bez zábran. Teď.“

Severus se tiše zasmál. „Netrpělivý, Lupine? Co se stalo s tím rozvážným zdvořilým vystupováním, díky kterému jsi tak oblíbený?"

„Vyprovokoval jsi ho do zběsilosti,“ odpověděl Remus a pokusil se otočit za prsty, které ho opustily. Severus mu zvedl nohy a prudce ho kousl pod koleno, až Remus vyjekl.

„Nedostanu dovnitř svoje _péro_ , když mi nedovolíš vyndat _ruku_ ,“ poznamenal suše.

„Och.“ Remus položil hlavu na zem. „Jo. _Prosím_ , Severusi. Čekám na tohle od té doby, co jsi řekl, že to dělat nebudeme.“

Přes Severusovu chtíčem potemnělou tvář přelétl vítězoslavný pohled a Severus se posunul dozadu, aby měl dobrý přístup k jeho vstupu. Vklouzl dovnitř bez váhání, až Remusovi připadalo, že už nemůže být plnější, a pak ještě dál, dokud Remus neucítil horké jiskřičky rozkoše. Severus se pozvolna začal hýbat, nejdřív jemně, a potom přirážel prudce, bez přemýšlení. Remus do rytmu masturboval a ruka mu přitom občas sklouzla tak nízko, že ji jejich těla mezi sebou zmáčkla, ale sotva si to uvědomoval, jak se všechny pocity rozmazávaly do nádherného záchvatu vášně, a vadilo mu jen, že Severusova ústa byla příliš daleko, aby je políbil.

Vykřikl a vyvrcholil na svoje prsa a břicho, a pak Severus zasyčel „ssprávně,“ a možná ještě něco dalšího, začal přirážet rychleji a každý náraz Remusova záda bolestivě postrčil po mokrém koberci. Nezáleželo mu na tom. Zkroutil se, aby mohl lízat a sát, kam dosáhl, což bylo na Severusův krk, když se Severus prohnul a beze slova vyvrcholil.

Chvíli se ani nehnuli. Když se Severus kousek posunul, Remusovo tělo pustilo jeho ochabující penis, a tak ho Remus stáhl dolů na pořádný, pohodlný polibek. Severusova hruď ležela na jeho a Remus se zakolébal sem a tam a vychutnával si, jak se mezi nimi mísí semeno, pot a moč.

„Ráno bys mohl to samé udělat mně,“ poznamenal Severus jakoby mimochodem. „Vůbec by mi nevadilo, kdybys začal, než se probudím.“

Remus nebyl schopen slova. Nevěděl, jestli s takovou vyhlídkou usne.

„S plným měchýřem to samozřejmě může být nepohodlné,“ pokračoval Severus hladce. „To nebudu moct nechat jen tak.“

„Pokud nečekáš, že tě kvůli tomu nechám vstát,“ souhlasil Remus.

„Řekl bych, že bych byl radši, kdybys nenechal.“

„Takže dohodnuto.“ Když se z něj Severus zvedl, Remus se zkusil posadit a trhl sebou.

„Au. Ten gel byl úžasný... nemáš něco na poškrábaný zadek?“

Severus pozvedl obočí. „Počítám, že ano. Nechtěl bys mi pomoct s vybalováním?“

„Klidně.“ Remus pokrčil rameny, ale věděl, že se hloupě usmívá. „Koneckonců v úterý večer nemám co dělat.“

\- konec -

**Author's Note:**

> GatewayGirl by ráda, abyste věděli, že napsala i ledacos jiného, a protože je ledacos jiného taky přeloženo do češtiny, zde odkaz: https://www.ffdenik.cz/index.php?str=katautorview&autor=GatewayGirl


End file.
